


Meče a dudlíky

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Tento příběh začíná tam, kde skončila Výroční konferenci elfích říší - vztah mezi Erestorem a Glorfindelem nabere překvapivý obrat. Povídka „Meče a dudlíky“ přináší všechna ta známá klišé o těhotenství – od neobvyklých chutí až po výkyvy nálady – a také několik vzpomínek týkajících se Glorfindelovy minulosti. Zabiják balrogů má velice smutné tajemství…





	1. Kapitola 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Master Erestor  
> Překlad: Samy  
> Beta-reader: Veronika, Samy (po těch letech jsem si to po sobě znovu přečetla)
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Ačkoli je v tomto příběhu stále trocha humoru, má také rovněž velmi vážný a melancholický podtón. A je zde úzkost.  
> A také vás musím předem varovat: tohle není v žádném směru pokus o “vážný mpreg příběh“.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola sleduje návrat Elladana (nejméně talentovaného ranhojiče jakého poznal elfí rod), křížové stehy, překvapivé odhalení co se týče Erestora, a starosti, jak Glorfindel vezme nové zprávy…

Pátek, 13. června, 23 hod., Třetí věk a oficiálně 444.den, co jsme Glorfindel a já spolu - jako _spolu._  
  
444 dnů hádek, zlomených příborů, mračícího se Zabijáka balrogů a omáčky na mých drahých svitcích z Prvního věku.  
  
444 dnů naplněných zdlouhavými diskuzemi na téma hromadění přikrývek, výzdoby místnosti, preferování zeleniny před masem, padání na společnou postel se zablácenýma botama a důležitosti třídění tunik podle barvy.  
  
444 rán se probouzet ve Finově náruči - a 444 nocí bylo dokonce lepších.  
  
Jinými slovy: 444 nejlepších dnů mého života.  
  
Kdyby mi někdo před dvěma roky řekl, že si skutečně užiju Finovu společnost, hlasitě bych se zasmál. Jak se časy mění … oh, my se stále hádáme, víc jak před tím, než jsme se stali milenci - neboť jestliže se hádáte, potřebujete se poté usmířit a _to_ je umění, ve kterém je Fin mistr. Dokonce jsem začínal s hádkami, jen abych Fina rozzlobil a pak ho dostal do postele.  
  
Neříkají mi bezdůvodně “mazaný poradce“.  
  
Ačkoliv na dnešek nebylo plánováno nic speciálního, protože Glorfindel nebyl v Imladris. Zdálo se, že Síly zla získávají moc, skřeti byli spatřeni příliš blízko u Posledního domáckého domu a tak se Fin připojil k Elrondovi na cestě do severních hranic, zkontrolovat stráže a slyšet z první ruky, co se dělo. Já jsem si nestěžoval, nakonec to byla jeho povinnost, ale trápil jsem se.  
  
Tohle bylo něco, co jsem zažíval poprvé - starat se o někoho tak hluboce. Nikdo mi nikdy nebyl tak blízko jako Glorfindel a pouhá myšlenka, že ho ztratím, byla nesnesitelná. Fin mě přiváděl k šílenství, když byl se mnou, a přiváděl mě k šílenství, když nebyl, ale na konci dne, jsem raději dal přednost zešílení v jeho přítomnosti než v jeho nepřítomnosti.  
  
Vytlačil jsem temné myšlenky na skřety do zaprášené a zřídka používané části mé mysli a zaměřil se na proslov, který jsem psal pro Elronda.  
  
Byl jsem na to velmi hrdý -je to ožehavá záležitost, psát projevy pro Elronda bez toho, aniž by si naši elfí druhové všimli, že to nenapsal on sám. Načrtl jsem předběžný návrh, pak přidal okázalé řeči a hrst _předurčenosti, osudovosti, zkázy_ a OSUDU pro dobrý dojem - a teď to opravdu mělo Elrondův punc. Dokončil jsem poslední poznámky, zaprášil pergamen a s tím byly moje činy pro tento den hotovy.  
  
Tou dobou už jsem slyšel sladké volání mého polštáře a byl jsem víc než ochotný odpovědět - byl jsem velmi unavený. Ne - vyčerpaný. Cítil jsem se tak poslední dobou docela často; stav, za nějž Elrond dával vinu přílišné práci a Glorfindel jeho zdatnosti v ložnici a já jsem neměl v úmyslu protestovat proti oběma jejich individuálním názorům.  
  
Sfoukl jsem svíčku, vstal a svlékal se, když se přese mě přelila vlna nevolnosti; upadl jsem a udeřil se do hlavy o křeslo.  
  
U Valar! Co se tady dělo?  
  
Poté, co jsem pár minut ležel bez hnutí na podlaze, cítil jsem se trochu líp. Posadil jsem se a protřel si čelo. Začínal jsem měknout - Fin měl pravdu: trávil jsem příliš hodně času za stolem. Vypadl jsem z kondice, smutný fakt, který se projevil nejen ve slabosti mých údů, ale také na mé zvýšené váze.  
  
Pomalu jsem vstal a šel k posteli. Jakmile jsem tam byl, zachumlal jsem se do pokrývky a popadl Finovu noční košili - potřeboval jsem něco jeho, jinak jsem nemohl spát. Přitisknul jsem si košili k hrudi a rozhodl se, že bych se mohl následujícího dne zeptat Elrohira, zda bychom si moli dát kolo zápasení.  
  
Byl nejvyšší čas nechat vystoupit mého vnitřního bojovníka a opět si zahrát.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrohir, dle očekávání, byl nápadem velmi nadšen, tak jsme se příští odpoledne setkali na cvičišti blízko Bruinen, vyzbrojeni lehkými meči. Elladan a někteří strážní seděli na trávníku a sledovali náš souboj. Švih tam švih sem a já jsem musel připustit, že Glorfindel byl dvojčatům výborným učitelem.  
  
Jako obvykle, myslíc na Glorfindela, nechal jsem své myšlenky zatoulat se k jeho zlatým kadeřím rozhozeným přes polštář, k elegantní křivce jeho krku, k nejnádhernějšímu pocitu jeho jazyka na - áááu! Nedával jsem pozor a Elrohir zaútočil a překonal mou obranu, což skončilo šrámem na mém levém boku, který docela šeredně krvácel.  
  
Elrohir upustil zbraň a objal mě: „Ai Elbereth - moc mě to mrzí, Erestore! Nechtěl jsem vás zranit !“  
  
„Já vím,“ pokusil jsem se ho uklidnit, „není to nic vážného. Přežil jsem horší.“  
  
Což bylo pravdivé, ale přesto to bolelo jako Mordor a ten mdlý, slabý pocit z předchozí noci se vracel, svíral můj žaludek a točil mou hlavou.  
  
„Musíme vás vzít do Domu uzdravování,“ řekl Elrohir a vzal mě za paži, zatímco Elladan mě chytil za druhou a oba mě odhodlaně vedli pryč.  
  
Jakmile jsme vstoupili do tmavé, chladné místnosti Domu léčení, vzpomněl jsem si na Elrondovu nepřítomnost.  
  
Ai Elbereth - byl jsem v rukách Elladana Řezníka!  
  
* * *  
  
„Elladane - dokonce kdybych měl zemřít: ty na mě nesáhneš ani jediným prstem! Dokonce i krávy před tebou prchají a mají dobrý důvod!“  
  
Elrondův prvorozený trucoval a v ten moment se velmi podobal svému otci - po němž také zdědil obočí, nos a zatvrzelost.  
  
Elrohir se mě pokusil uklidnit: „Erestore, prosím, přestaňte být tvrdohlavý. My vám jen chceme pomoct. Rána krvácí a potřebuje ošetřit.“  
  
„Tvrdohlavý? Já nejsem tvrdohlavý! Ve skutečnosti jsem daleko od bytí tvrdohlavým! Nejsem ani tvrdohlavý, ani nemám sebevražedné sklony, protože kdybych měl, podrobil bych se tady našemu šarlatánovi!“ křičel jsem a teď Elladan nejenže trucoval, on se ještě k tomu mračil.  
  
Luskl prsty a vykračoval si ke mně, následovaný Elrohirem: „Erestore, teď vás prohlédnu. Jsou dva způsoby, jak to můžeme udělat: buď vás omráčím kladivem a přivážu k posteli, nebo můžete být hodný poradce, necháte mě konat mou povinnost a možná zůstanete do konce prohlídky nedotčený.“  
  
Elrohir přikývl a vtipkoval: „Nikdo neunikne noldorské inkvizici, drahý Erestore!“  
  
Ha. Ha.  
  
Za normálních okolností bych nedal svou kůži lacino a s největší pravděpodobností bych uprchl, neboť přes veškeré žerty a vtipkování mě dvojčata hluboce respektovala, a kdybych prohlídku skutečně odmítl, Elladan by nenaléhal.  
  
Ale byl jsem zraněný a unavený a hlava se mi znovu točila. Tak jsem se rozhodl usmívat se a vydržet to; lehnul jsem si na postel, kde mě Elrohir a Elladan rychle zbavili mé tuniky.  
  
Elladan šel k jedné z polic, hrabal se v láhvích a sklenicích, pak se vrátil s jednou lahví a odzátkoval ji. Nalil ohavně páchnoucí tekutinu na zranění, což štípalo jako Mordor a pak oznámil: „Tohle ale vypadá hodně ošklivě, Erestore, já se velmi obávám, že vás budeme muset zašívat.“  
  
Ohromné.  
  
Nemohl jsem se dočkat.  
  
Zatímco Elladan připravoval všechno, co potřeboval k jeho příšerné práci, Elrohir se pokusil odvést mou mysl od nemotorných rukou svého bratra a zeptal se: „Erestore, to je šeredně vypadající jizva, kterou tady máte - tu jste utržil v bitvě Posledního spojenectví?“  
  
„Ne“, vyjekl jsem, neboť Elladan právě aplikoval první steh, „v Helmově žlebu.“  
  
Elrohir uznale písknul a já jsem se rozhodl neříkat mu, že zmíněná jizva nevzešla ze skřetí čepele, ale z pružiny, která se zařízla do mé kůže, když jsme Fin a já oslavovali jeho bezpečný návrat příliš nadšeně a postel se zhroutila.  
  
Ti mladí nepotřebují vědět všechno.  
  
* * *  
  
„Tak, jsme hotovi,“ oznámil vesele Elladan a mnul si ruce. Podle záře v jeho očích a růžového odstínu na jeho lících jsem poznal, že se značně bavil, zatímco já jsem strávil posledních dvacet minut v agónii.  
  
Prohlížel jsem si svůj bok a zkoumal Elladanovu práci.  
  
Křížové stehy.  
  
On mě sešil KŘÍŽOVÝMI STEHY!  
  
„Ty jsi zešílel, Elladane?“ křičel jsem a on pokrčil rameny a vypadal zarmouceně.  
  
„Myslel jsem, že by to vypadalo nádherně.“  
  
„A to je také důvod, proč jsi použil růžovou nit, že ano!“ řval jsem.  
  
Elladan zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, ale došla nám zelená.“  
  
Padnul jsem zpátky a zavřel oči. Tohle rozhodně nebyl můj den.  
  
„Oh, to je zvláštní.“  
  
Okamžitě jsem oči zase otevřel. Z Elladanových úst pro mě tato slova nemohla znamenat nic dobrého.  
  
„Co je zvláštní?“ zeptal jsem se.  
  
Elladan šťouchl do mého břicha a pak se zamračil: „Myslím, že je něco špatně. Tys ho trefil ještě někam, Elrohire?“  
  
Mladší dvojče zavrtělo hlavou: „Ne, jen ten šrám na boku.“  
  
„Hm. Tohle je divné.“  
  
‘Zvláštní‘ ve mně vzbuzovalo nepohodlný pocit. Když jsem nyní slyšel termín ‘divné‘, dostal jsem se do naprostého panického režimu.  
  
„Elladane! Pro smilování Valar, řekni mi, co se děje!“  
  
Elladan přejel rukou přes mé břicho, prohmatával ho tady a tam, pak vyjekl a ucouvl: „Erestore! Něco tam je!“  
  
Naříkal jsem: „Ano, samozřejmě, ty geniální mistře ranhojiči: játra, srdce, ledviny…“  
  
„Ne!“ přerušil mě s hrůzou ve tváři, „ono se to hýbe!“  
  
Proboha.  
  
„Elladane. Nic se tam nehýbe. Nic tam není. Jsi jen nervózní.“  
  
Ale Elladan nic z toho nevnímal, popadl mou ruku a přiložil jí k mému břichu.  
  
„Tady - sáhněte si sám!“  
  
Koulel jsem očima, ale vyhověl jsem - a pak jsem ztuhl.  
  
To se nedalo popřít - něco se tam hýbalo.  
  
Ne, oprava.  
_  
Někdo_ se tam hýbal.  
  
Zíral jsem na Elladana v naprosté totální hrůze.  
  
Když nakonec získal schopnost znovu mluvit, řekl: „Já doufám, že si Arwen nechala kolébku.“  
  
A někdy od té doby šly věci z kopce.  
  
* * *  
  
Jen v případě, že nejste jeden z Prvorozených, vysvětlím vám krátce mechanismus ptáčků a včeliček.  
  
K vytvoření jednoho dítěte, nebo, v některých vzácných případech, dvou, potřebujete:  
1 elfa (mužského rodu)  
1 elfa (ženského rodu)  
  
Svíčky, svit hvězd a romantická večeře pro dva mohou pomoci, ale nejsou povinné.  
Děti jsou počaty, když se rodiče rozhodnou, že je správný čas a je zajištěno nejlepší možné prostředí pro jejich výchovu.  
  
Jinými slovy: je absolutně nemožné, aby elf muž otěhotněl.  
  
Nebo o tom nevím.  
  
Nemožné!  
  
Ne.  
  
Jediný případ, kdy se to někdy stalo, o kterém vím, je Králík - ale pak Králík není elf v obyčejném smyslu slova. On je - Králík.  
  
Já, nicméně, jsem velmi hodně elfí a velmi hodně mužský, co se tohoto týče. Muž! To znamená, že mě Valar milují a mohu dělat co chci a trávit noci s kým chci, bez nesení důsledků. Jaká je to zábava být muž, když se musíte obávat neplánovaného potomstva? Pak bych se taky mohl stát smrtelníkem!  
  
Jaký nevyslovitelný zločin, ó Elbereth, jsem spáchal v bývalém životě, že jsem si zasloužil tento osud. Tady jsem byl, seděl jsem na své posteli celý zmatený, zatímco nějaké bouřlivé embryo nejspíš bavilo má játra otřepanými příběhy o balrozích a ještě u toho flirtovalo s mými ledvinami.  
  
V první řadě: jak se zmíněné embryo dostalo tam, kde bylo?  
  
A dokonce důležitější věc - jak zmíněné embryo zamýšlelo OPUSTIT mé tělo?  
  
Ne. Neodpovídejte na poslední otázku. Ta byl pouze řečnická.  
  
Povzdechl jsem si. Tohle bylo na slova příliš zvláštní. A vyhlídka na sdělení této zprávy Glorfindelovi nebyla ničím, na co jsem se těšil. Jak bude reagovat? Vyhodí mě z našich komnat? Vyskočí z okna? Zemře na místě?  
_  
Opustí mě?_  
  
Strach se plazil nahoru po mé páteři, tak nepříjemný a přilnavý jako noční pot. Nikdy jsme nemluvili o dětech - přirozeně jsme předpokládali, že nebyly zapotřebí - jistě, Glorfindel byl oddaný přítel a dobrý učitel Elladana a Elrohira a vždy zvládal přinutit Arwen jíst její vařenou zeleninu, když byla dítě, ale to bylo ještě stále daleko od toho být sám rodičem.  
  
Nebo už byl rodič? S jeho pěti rozvody - jistě přitom museli být nějací synové a dcery.  
  
Nikdy jsem se nezeptal.  
  
Možná neměl děti rád? Možná by byl znechucen - nakonec se zdálo, že jsem hříčka přírody. Možná…možná mě už nebude milovat?  
  
Mohl kdykoliv odejít, když jsme nebyli v manželském svazku. A dokonce i když bychom byli…  
  
Prsty jsem si prohrábl vlasy. Na dotek působily hrozně - jako sláma. Konečky byly roztřepené a při pohledu do zrcadla jsem si všiml temných kruhů pod očima a lehce nazelenalého odstínu mé kůže, moje vlasy už nebyly lesklé a - o tom nebylo pochyb - přibral jsem.  
  
Byl jsem nežádoucí osoba, kapku nenormální a Fin už mě nebude milovat a to bylo všechno hrozné, příšerné, katastrofální, bezútěšné a teď jsem opravdu začal brečet.  
  
Nakládané žabí nohy. Ano. To bylo to, co jsem teď potřeboval: nakládané žabí nohy s čerstvě nakrájenou cibulí.  
  
* * *  
  
Setřel jsem slzy, nazval se bláznem, vzal si svůj šat a zamýšlel jít do kuchyně, doufaje, že kuchař měl někde uložené sklenice s velmi žádoucí delikatesou.  
  
Dole v kuchyni jsem se hrabal ve skříních a policích, ale zbytečně. Našel jsem solený ještěrčí jazyk, sušenou vrrčí šunku a sterilované mallornové květy, ale ani jediný džbán s nakládanýma žabíma nohama.  
  
Copak mne celý svět nenáviděl?  
  
Nyní jsem se vážně začal cítit zoufale.  
  
Sklouzl jsem po zdi, sednul si na podlahu kuchyně, pohřbil svou tvář v dlaních a vzlykal jako elfátko - já, Erestor, hlavní poradce lorda Elronda, kdysi velký a obávaný válečník, o kterém se říkalo, že je lstivý, mazaný a nedělající v ničem zmatek.  
  
To byla hanba.  
_  
Já_ jsem byl hanba.  
  
„Tady. Vezmi si,“ řekl hluboký, tvrdý hlas, a když jsem vzhlédl, mé uslzené oči se střetly se zrakem Králíka, který mi nabízel sklenici - ŽABÍ NOHY!  
  
Mé slzy okamžitě přestaly téct. Popadl jsem sklenici a otevřel víko, vylovil jsem kus masa, nonšalantně si ho nacpal do pusy a zase jsem se cítil o trochu líp.  
  
Králík se posadil naproti mně, jeho žluté oči jiskřily, a teprve nyní jsem si uvědomil, jak zvláštní to bylo: Králík nejenže byl v domě a viditelný, ale dokonce se mnou mluvil - a on jistě necestoval s džbány nakládaných žabích nohou pořád …?  
  
Sledoval mě, jak si olizuji prsty, prohlížel si každý malý detail mého vzhledu a občas větřil vzduch, jako zvíře, když chytí něčí stopu.  
  
Když jsem žvýkal třetí žabí nohu, řekl: „Ty jsi těhotný.“  
  
To nebyla otázka. To bylo sdělení.  
  
Upustil jsem nohu a zíral na něho: „Jak jsi to poznal? Já se to dozvěděl teprve…“  
  
Králík potřásl hlavou: „Vím to. Já to cítím.“  
  
Znovu zavětřil.  
  
„Tvoje vůně je - jiná,“ a znovu: „Jsi těhotný.“  
  
Jeho tón dal jasně najevo, že nebyl žádný důvod k argumentaci.  
  
Povzdechl jsem si.  
  
„Ano. Ano, jsem. Nemám žádnou představu jak, nemám žádnou představu proč a Valar vědí, že jsem to nechtěl, ale…“ proud slz se znovu spustil.  
  
Králík znovu potřásl hlavou: „Žádné slzy. Ty čekáš dítě a to je dobré. Jsi z mého rodu a já na tebe dohlédnu.“  
  
Z jeho rodu? O čem to mluvil?  
  
Znovu jsem pohlédl do těch podivných, ne-elfích žlutých očí a do mé mysli se vrátila vzpomínka na ‘velký babiččin příběh‘ o jejím ztraceném milenci.  
  
„On byl nespoutaný tvor,“ říkala nám mnohokrát, „s černými vlasy a žlutýma očima. Odkud přišel a kam šel, jsem se nikdy nedověděla, ale milovala jsem ho a to stačilo.“  
  
Bylo to možné...? Ne. Ne, to bylo příliš výstřední, dokonce i uvažovat o tom. Kroutil jsem hlavou.  
  
Jako kdyby četl mé myšlenky (a že já bych do něho takovou schopnost neřekl), věnoval mi Králík malý úsměv.  
  
„Ne. Nejsme tak blízcí příbuzní. Ale stále jsme ze stejné krve. Elfové by nás mohli považovat za něco méně - ale my jsme více.“  
  
Aha.  
  
„A toto ‘více‘ zahrnuje muže s možností stát se těhotným bez znalostí nebo touhy být oplodněným?“  
  
Já jsem se rýmoval - špatné znamení.  
  
Králík zvedl hlavu: „Ty si nepřeješ čekat dítě?“  
  
Dal jsem se do smíchu, který, obávám se, zněl spíše hystericky: „Nepřeji! JÁ JSEM 6 537 LET STARÝ MUŽ! A válečník - dobře, v poslední době více teoreticky, ale stále - plodit děti je nejméně mužská věc, kterou jeden může dělat vedle šití; totiž, došel jsem k závěru, že děti přinejlepším zlobí a většinou jsou matoucí a vyhlídka na trávení dalších 50 let ujišťováním se, že se Glorfindel junior nedostane do nějakých potíží, NENÍ má představa o zábavě!“  
  
Králík vstal.  
  
„Pochopíš a přijmeš to včas,“ řekl a zmizel.  
  
Neměl jsem žádnou představu, kam šel, ale ve zlomku vteřiny byl pryč a já jsem tam seděl na podlaze a tisknul si džbán s žabíma nohama k hrudi, jakoby na tom závisel můj život a nikdy v celém svém životě jsem se necítil tak osaměle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak bude Glorfindel reagovat, až uslyší dobré zprávy? Co řekne Elrond? Bude Elladan zvažovat, zda použít modrou nit? Co na to všechno řekne Galadriel? A o čem ví Králík, co Erestor neví? 
> 
> Zůstaňte na příjmu - pokračování příště…
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Králík patří Magické kryse (a stejně tak žabí nohy), velice děkuji, že se tady mohl objevit. Speciální díky patří všem, kdo komentovali předcházející části příběhu a já doufám, že jste ještě neopustili divadlo a jste stále tady.
> 
> Poznámka překladatelky: Nápis v elfštině na obrázku - zabi nohy - neznamená nic jiného než ‘žabí nohy‘.


	2. Kapitola 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor sdělí novinku Glorfindelovi, jehož reakce není docela taková, jak čekal…

Následující tři dny byly poměrně jednotvárné. Uzavřel jsem se a přemýšlel o svém osudu, vrtal se v sebelítosti a jedl solené vrrčí jazyky s čokoládovou polevou.  
  
Varoval jsem Elladana a Elrohira, že jim uříznu _jejich_ jazyky rezavou dýkou a naložím je s královským doplňkem a octem, jestli se odváží někomu říct, co se stalo, a oba přísahali při všem co je jim drahé, že jejich ústa budou zapečetěna.  
  
„Já budu tichý jako hrob,“ deklaroval Elladan dramaticky.  
  
„Pak tvůj hřbitov musí být centrum drbů,“ odpověděl suše Elrohir.  
  
Ai Elbereth.  
  
Každé ráno jsem našel džbán nakládaných žabích noh na prahu své komnaty a podezříval jsem Králíka, že on je heroldem velkých pochoutek. Bohužel jsem ho nikdy neviděl, neboť se ukazoval zřídka; tak zřídka, vskutku, že ze začátku někteří strážní podezřívali Haldira, že měl halucinace, když mluvil o svém druhovi, a jen zdráhavě připustili, že by Králík mohl existovat, když se narodila Ostružiní.  
  
Neboť taková je povaha elfů: milují pochybnosti.  
  
Na konci třetího dne byl koberec v mé pracovně opotřebovaný od mého nesoustředěného chození - jak sdělit tyto zprávy Glorfindelovi?   
  
Elrond byl pryč a nebyl tu nikdo, koho jsem mohl požádat o radu; vyslat posla k Arwen, aby se zeptal, jak ona řekla Estelovi o jeho nastávajícím otcovství, nebyla taky žádná alternativa.   
  
Ačkoliv musela najít dobrý způsob, neboť tehdy Estel uspořádal večírek (který začal v pondělí a skončil v sobotu ráno) a se všemi z Gondoru se zpili jako trpaslíci.   
  
Vím to, protože jsem tam byl: musel jsem ve čtyři ráno lovit Glorfindela z kachního rybníčku a dovléct ho do našich komnat, zatímco zpíval z plných plic „ Znal jsem temnohvozdskou dívku“.  
  
Nezapomenutelná událost, opravdu.  
  
Šel jsem dokonce tak daleko, že jsem napsal krátký projev, který zněl spíše jako vyhlášení války než oznámení rodičovství.   
  
Tak jsem to nakonec vzdal a rozhodl se nechat věci plynout a vyřešit situaci klidně a rozumně, až nastane.   
  
Nepřecházej most, dokud není postavený, jak říkávala moje nana.  
  
Jediný problém byl, že jsem nebyl ani klidný ani rozumný - ale nervózní, nerozumná elfí troska, kousající si nehty a trhající svitek za svitkem na malé tenké kousíčky, které brzy pokryly podlahu kolem mého stolu.  
  
Opřel jsem se do křesla, zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se na nepořádek.  
  
„Skvělé,“ říkal jsem Glorfinklovi v pokusu o černý humor, „přinejmenším už máme konfety pro velkou přehlídku!“  
  
Vrána neodpověděla, jen něco upustila - jako obvykle, když chtěla vyjádřit svůj názor bez mnoha slov.   
  
* * *  
  
Musel jsem usnout, neboť Fin vstoupil do naší komnaty a já si toho nevšiml. Vznášel se nade mnou s úsměvem na tváři.  
  
„Koukej, kdo je doma, miláčku,“ usmíval se spokojeně, pak mě objal a zvedl v náručí.   
  
Jak jsem postrádal tenhle pocit - jak jsem postrádal _jeho_.   
  
Náhle mě udeřilo uvědomění: jak moc se stal nezbytnou součástí mého života.  
  
Fin mě divoce políbil a když mě položil zpět na zem, zeptal se:„Tak, můj snědý krasavče, postrádal jsi mě?“  
  
Široce jsem se usmál: „Vůbec ne.“  
  
„Ai Elbereth, jakému strašnému osudu tady musím čelit - večeře není připravená a ani jsi nežehlil moje tuniky?“  
  
„Samozřejmě, že ne.“  
  
„Potom, můj drahý, tě potrestám přinejmenším dvěma hodinami nádherného milování.“  
  
Znovu mě objal, potom shodil svůj plášť a usmál se: „Řeknu ti, Erestore, Elladan je každým rokem divnější. Nevěřil bys jaký druh humoru si vymyslel teď.“  
 _  
Nevěřil bych?_   
  
„Jaký … druh humoru?“ zeptal jsem se a začínal být podezřívavý.  
  
Fin se chichotal, zatímco si rozepínal pás a odkládal meč: “Bylo to legrační - ptal se, co bych říkal na to, že jsi _těhotný_!“  
  
V tomto bodě Fin vybuchl smíchy a já jsem ho nepřerušoval - tak dlouho, jak se smál, jsem nemusel odpovídat na žádné otázky.  
  
Fin se smál hodnou chvíli, pak si utřel slzy z očí, a když viděl mou vážnou tvář, zeptal se, jestli si nemyslím, že je to nesmírně zábavné.  
  
Vzchopil jsem se, hluboce se nadechl a odpověděl:„Ne, Fine. Nemyslím.“  
  
Vypadal zmateně, ale já jsem mu nedal šanci, aby mě přerušil - tohle se muselo vyřešit.  
  
Hned.  
  
„Elladan řekl pravdu. Já opravdu čekám dítě - zdá se, že jsem vzdálený příbuzný Králíka, což mě činí zvláštním druhem elfa a dělá zmatek v mém rodokmenu a vypadá to, že mohu plodit děti a nevědět to, a omlouvám se, skutečně jsem to nevěděl, a co teď budeme dělat?“  
  
Blábolil jsem a věděl jsem to. Velmi nehodné obratného poradce a diplomata, takovýto malý proslov, ale Glorfindel mi snad porozumí?   
  
Největší láska mého života tam stála a jen na mě zírala. Žádné emoce se neukázaly v jeho rysech - díval by se stejně, kdybych mu řekl, že prádlo bylo vyprané, nebo že slunce svítilo.  
  
„Fine, já chápu, že jsi rozrušený, ale prosím…,“ začal jsem.   
  
Jenomže Fin mě uťal: „To není možné, Erestore. Já - já tohle nechci.“  
  
„Ty to nechceš? Ale Fine…,“ koktal jsem bezmocně.  
  
„Ne. Ne, to není možné,“ mumlal, víc k sobě než ke mně.  
  
* * *  
 __  
…záblesk Glorfindelovi minulosti…  
  
„Ada, nech mě jít s tebou! Jsem dost starý! Naučil jsi mě dobře zacházet s mečem - ó, prosím, ada!“  
  
Mladý elf byl vzrušený, zářil nadšením, jaké jedině mládí a nevinnost mohly nashromáždit, díval se na svého otce prosebnýma očima a Glorfindel si nemohl pomoci, ale usmíval se.   
  
Ach, ty jeho oči - ony byly důvodem, proč jeho žena trvala na jméně Luinil pro jejich syna, což znamenalo hvězdu zářící modrým světlem. Nejprve Glorfindel nebyl nadšený, tajně si myslel, že to bylo jméno víc vhodné pro dívku než pro dědice bojovníka, ale Luinil byl opravdu hvězda a světlo jeho života a pro Glorfindela bylo těžké mu něco odepřít, neboť Luinil byl vždy více jeho syn než její.   
  
Nicméně tentokrát musel být pevný.  
  
„Penneth, tvoje matka má pravdu - jsi příliš mladý na to, aby ses k nám připojil v bitvě. To není žádná hra, můj synu - riskujeme své životy a já nebudu schopný chránit tvoje záda.“  
  
Mladík trucoval: „Už jsem plnoletý a mohu si dělat co chci.“  
  
Glorfindel přikývl, ale úsměv byl pryč: „Ano, jsi - dva měsíce. Blahopřeji ti k tvé kuráži a horlivosti k boji za naše příbuzné, ale zatím ti stále schází moudrost. Bojovník bez zkušeností neohrozí jen svůj vlastní život, ale také životy těch kolem něj. To je zodpovědnost, na kterou bys neměl nikdy zapomínat. Byl bych opravdu radši, kdybys zůstal tady a chránil svou matku, kdyby ochrana byla nutná.“  
  
Luinil to nekomentoval, ale sevřel čelist a Glorfindel znal svého syna dost dobře, aby věděl, že poslední slovo v této záležitosti, přinejmenším z pohledu jeho syna, ještě nebylo řečeno.  
  
* * *  
  
„Glorfindeli - tohle nemůžeš dovolit! Já to nedovolím! Luinil je příliš mladý, aby opouštěl Gondolin, a ještě šel do takovéhle bitvy!“  
  
Válečník se díval na svou manželku, viděl strach v jejích očích a povzdechl si.   
  
Pohladil jí po tváři a položil ruku na její šíji: „Má lásko -je plnoletý. Můžeme prosit, můžeme brečet, můžeme křičet - ale nemůžeme mu zakázat jít do armády, když chce. Valar vědí, že bych ho radši měl v bezpečí tady s tebou, než na tom skřety zamořeném, Valar opuštěném bitevním poli, ale pokud ho nepřivážeme k židli, nevím o žádných prostředcích, jak zadržet tohle elfátko doma.“  
  
Ačkoliv se hodně trápil, Glorfindel byl také pyšný. Ten mladý byl ryzího ducha a pravý syn svého otce.  
  
Odstoupila z jeho dosahu: „Ty z toho máš radost, že ano? Přetékáš pýchou! A neodporuj mi, vidím to v tvých očích.“  
  
Zlost obarvila její líce a očí jí žhnuly.  
  
„Ale tak to bylo vždycky, že ano? Velký Glorfindel a jeho skvělý přítel Ecthelion - největší válečníci Gondolinu. Velmi obdivovaní a milovaní. Tvá pýcha bude jednoho dne tvůj pád, Glorfindeli z Gondolinu, dej na má slova. A měla-li by být tato pýcha pádem našeho syna, nikdy ti to neodpustím.“  
  
S tím se obrátila a odešla.   
  
Glorfindel si znovu povzdechl, ale hluboko ve svém srdci se těšil, že vyjede do bitvy bok po boku se svým synem.  
  
* * *  
  
„Ada…?“  
  
„Jsem tady, můj synu.“  
  
Glorfindel poklekl v blátě vedle hromádky potrhané tkaniny a rozdrásaného masa, která byla jeho synem, a tiskl mladého elfa ke své hrudi.  
  
„Omlouvám se, ada…“  
  
Glorfindel pohladil krví slepené blonďaté vlasy, jemně houpal zlámané tělo a těžko zadržoval slzy.  
  
„Není proč se omlouvat, můj synu. Bojoval jsi statečně a skolil jsi mnohé nepřátele.“  
  
Luinil se usmál a pak sevřel otcův plášť.  
  
„Uvidím tě znovu, ada? Budeš na mě čekat… tam?“  
  
„Budu, můj synu, budu.“  
  
Glorfindel jemně a s úctou vtiskl polibek na čelo svého syna, ale mladý elf už odešel, zanechávaje za sebou svého zdrceného otce.  
  
* * *  
  
„Fine?“  
  
Trápil jsem se. Čekal jsem všechno, od zlosti po hysterii, a tajně doufal v nějaký druh přijetí, ale ne jeho nevýraznou prázdnou tvář.  
  
„Erestore … já …,“ začal a teď se na mě díval s takovým žalem a zármutkem, že jsem se náhle cítil bezcitný a chtěl ho obejmout a utěšit.  
  
„Fine, co je to? Já chápu, že tohle musí být šok a je to nečekané, ale jsem si jistý, že to zvládneme, budeš báječný otec, a …“  
  
„Ne!“ vykřikl Fin a usekl má slova ostrým gestem ruky.   
  
Stál tam, absolutně vyděšený a prohraboval si vlasy znovu a znovu.  
  
„Já nejsem báječný otec. Já … ty si zasloužíš mnohem víc, Erestore. Dítě si zaslouží mnohem víc. Já … omlouvám se,“ otočil se na patě a vyrazil z místnosti.  
  
Tak mě nakonec opustil, můj nejmilovanější.   
  
Nikdy jsem nevěřil, že by elfové mohli skutečně vyblednout kvůli smutku, ale teď jsem cítil chlad v mém srdci ochromující mou mysl, cítil jsem smutek jako nikdy dříve, který zaplavoval nejhlubší nitro mé bytosti.   
  
Nemohl jsem žít bez Fina.  
  
* * *  
  
Uběhly hodiny od Finova nečekaného odchodu, hodiny, které jsem trávil postáváním na balkóně a vyhlížením do tmy s nadějí, že ho uvidím.   
  
Byla zima a já byl celý zbědovaný, tak jsem se konečně svlékl a vklouzl do postele - více kvůli tomu dítěti, než kvůli sobě.   
  
Bylo to zvláštní - všechny ty roky jsem byl zodpovědný jen za sebe a své povinnosti a teď tu byl někdo bezmocný, kompletně závislý na mě. To byla děsivá myšlenka, ale současně to bylo báječné - někdo mě potřeboval.  
  
Zíral jsem oknem ven na noční oblohu.   
  
Já jsem taky někoho potřeboval - Fina. Mé srdce bylo těžké a prázdný prostor vedle mě mi náladu nezvedl. Zvykl jsem si na Fina - bral jsem jeho lásku jako samozřejmost, místo toho, abych ji ochraňoval jako vzácný, drahý dar, kterým byla.  
  
Házel jsem sebou, otáčel se a toužil po něm. Toužil jsem po jeho smíchu, jeho smyslu pro humor, po jeho uklidňující přítomnosti; toužil jsem po jeho rtech na mé kůži, toužil jsem s ním být jeden celek.  
  
Konečně jsem upadl do bezesného spánku, a zase se vzbudil, když těžká váha klesla vedle mě do postele.  
  
Fin.   
  
On se vrátil.   
  
Posadil jsem se a díval se na něj.  
  
On plakal - to bylo velmi zřejmé. A podle jeho vzezření a stavu oblečení musel strávit poslední hodiny běháním přes ostružiní. Vypadal smutně a já bych neudělal nic raději, než ho objal, držel ho pevně a řekl mu, že ho miluji, ale nevěděl jsem, jestli ještě mám právo to udělat.  
  
On tam jen seděl a díval se na mě.   
  
Vrátil se? Nebo přišel říct sbohem navždy?  
  
Můj milovaný neřekl slovo, jen se po chvíli přiblížil, vzal mě do náruče, pevně mě držel a hladil mě po vlasech.   
  
Cítil jsem vlhkost jeho slz na své tváři a jejich slanost na svých rtech.   
  
Na oplátku jsem ho tiskl co nejblíž, vnímaje jeho vůni, a přál jsem si, abych byl básník, abych mu mohl říct, jak jsem se cítil, co pro mě znamenal, ale jsem jen poradce a citovat Gil-galadovy poznámky k bitevním strategiím se právě teď nehodilo.  
  
Konečně jeho sevření sláblo a on se podíval do mé tváře: „Omlouvám se, Erestore - tohle přišlo tak … nečekaně.“  
  
Věnoval jsem mu slabý úsměv.  
  
„Ano…,“ vzal jsem jeho velkou ruku a jemně ji stiskl mezi dlaněmi.  
  
„…A jaké jsou věci mezi námi teď, Glorfindeli? Potřebuju to vědět, tak se neboj odpovědět pravdivě.“  
  
Fin pohladil mou tvář, vtiskl téměř cudný polibek na mé rty a já jsem ochutnal jeho strach, ale také jeho lásku ke mně. Ano, můžete ochutnat lásku. Je sladká jako med a trpká jako hořkost, ale současně je to příchuť ze všech nejkrásnější.  
  
„Věci mezi námi dvěma jsou takové, že jsi mě učinil nejšťastnějším elfem, který kdy chodil po Středozemi,“ odpověděl prostě.  
  
Pak jsem byl znovu v jeho náruči a má tvář byla poseta motýlími polibky, mozolnaté prsty hladily mé uši a krk a to známe teplo rozechvívalo mou kůži a já jsem po něm toužil jako jsem po nikom netoužil nikdy dřív.  
  
„Jsem tvůj, Erestore,“ mumlal, „přijde, co má přijít. V životě nebo ve smrti, jsem tvůj, má duše, tělo i meč.“   
  
„Ten poslední je obzvláště nápadný v tomto okamžiku,“ šeptal jsem do jeho ucha a krátce se dotknul choulostivého místa.  
  
Fin vrčel a jeho ruka putovala nahoru po vnitřní straně mého stehna.  
  
„Vskutku, můj drahý mistře Erestore, je čas, abychom ho vrátili do jeho pochvy.“  
  
„To je, můj drahý lorde Glorfindeli, ten nejrozumnější plán.“  
  
A ten jsme uskutečnili bez dalších okolků a k plné spokojenosti obou zúčastněných stran.  
  
* * *  
  
Později jsme leželi utahaní, vyčerpaní a šťastní a Fin mě pevně držel a svým palcem kreslil jemné kruhy na mém rameni.  
  
„Jednoho dne ti povím o báječném, odvážném mladém elfovi jménem Luinil, má lásko. Měl bys ho moc rád.“  
  
„Luinil?“ mumlal jsem už napůl spící, „to by bylo roztomilé jméno pro našeho malého…“   
  
A s tím jsem vstoupil do říše snů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdo poradí poradci? Jaký je nejlepší způsob, jak probudit vašeho milovníka? Odkud všichni ti skřeti přišli? Jsou maliny potencionálně škodlivé pro nenarozené dítě? A kdy konečně uslyšíme o Galadriel? 
> 
> Brzy si znovu nalaďte Glorfindelovu nejoblíbenější soap operu „Mladí a nezeskřetovatělí“.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámky autorky:  
> penneth: maličký, mladý  
> Luinil: hvězda zářící modrým světlem  
> ada: otec  
> nana: matka
> 
> Speciální dík patří mému “alter egu“, Netalentovanému elfímu spisovateli (pořád si myslím, že bych si to jméno měla nechat), které dostalo nápad s Glorfindelovou vzpomínkou. Nebyla jsem si jím moc jistá, ale jak tak moudře pravila Magická krysa: „Jak všichni víme, život není jen o pivě a kuželkách. A to krásně vysvětluje, proč jde Glorfindel z manželství do manželství a proč je odměřený k lidem, kteří ho milují.“


	3. Kapitola 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jahody, klady a zápory růžového dětského pokoje a neočekávaný návštěvník z Lothlórienu.

Když první paprsky Anor začaly tančit na mé tváři, probudil jsem se a okamžitě jsem zaznamenal báječnou vůni čerstvě upečeného chleba nesoucí se vzduchem.

Fin seděl u stolu na balkóně, ukazoval na přepychovou snídani prostřenou před ním a usmíval se na mě. Glorfinkl, Garfindel a Glorfunkl číhali na zábradlí a prohlíželi si pochoutky i Glorfindela se stejným zájmem.

„Je čas vstávat, drahý. Snídaně je připravená a já trvám na tom, že sníš všechno, co jsem přinesl.“

Fin mi přinesl snídani? Ze svobodné vůle? 

Posadil jsem se: „Fine - ty máš horečku?“

Fin se široce usmál: „Ne, vůbec, drahý Erestore. Jediná věc, která mě může rozpálit, jsi ty, jak dobře víš. Jen jsem si myslel, že…“

Fin se odmlčel a díval se na mě trochu nejistě.

„Tys myslel - Valar vyslyšeli mé modlitby. Tak co jsi myslel, drahý Fine?“

„Dobře, myslel jsem, že bychom měli oslavit tohle - překvapení , tak jsem uspořádal luxusní snídani. Jen my dva. Výsledky naší cesty k hranicím budeme řešit později, teď si chci jen užívat tvé společnosti.“

Byl jsem dojat. Koho by napadlo, že můj Zabiják balrogů je v jádru romantik!

Vstal jsem, hodil na sebe ranní šat a přišel ke stolu. Fin překonal sám sebe - čerstvý chléb, ovoce (jahody!), sýr, sušené maso, zelenina, med, máslo - řekněte si a on to přinese.

„Jsi báječný,“ řekl jsem a sehnul se, abych ho políbil.

Fin, který nikdy nepromarnil příležitost, mi ovinul paže kolem pasu a táhnul mě, abych si sednul na jeho klín, což bylo směšné. Nakonec, nejsem červenající se elfí panna. Ale bylo hezké být držen tímto způsobem, tak jsem položil paže kolem jeho krku a rozhodl se pro jednou neprotestovat, ale prostě si užít intimnosti.

„Fine - doopravdy jsi teď spokojený?“

„Velice spokojený. Ačkoliv větší legrace by byla, kdybychom byli nazí.“

„FINE!“

Fin znovu zvážněl: „Jsem zmatený, to je pravda, ale taky jsem moc šťastný. Včera…“

Odmlčel se a stín zahalil jeho oči. 

Co je to, má lásko, co tě tak bolí, myslel jsem si, ale nezeptal se. Fin mi to nakonec řekne, až bude pravý čas. A je na něm určit ten moment. Prozatím jsem jen svými prsty projel jeho vlasy a políbil ho.

Fin se tiskl k mému krku.

Vzal jsem jednu z jahod a udělal velkou přehlídku jedení lahodného ovoce. Nejprve jsem si navlhčil rty, pak jsem okusoval špičku a opatrně olízl sladkou červenou šťávu a nakonec jsem jahodu pomalu nasál do úst. Fin těžce polknul a já jsem se spokojeně usmíval - bylo vždy hezké mít publikum, které mi věnovalo pozornost a uvědomovalo si můj výkon.

Fin si promnul krk: „Oh, ještě jsi neviděl nejlepší kousek.“

Natáhnul se pro džbánek, který pevně vtiskl do mé ruky.

Čichnul jsem si.

Uuuuh!

„Ai Elbereth - co je to za odporný puch, Fine? To voní hůř než ‘Eau de Mordor‘ od Mauburz!“

Fin se zašklebil: „Mauburz to vařila speciálně pro tebe. Říkala, že je to 'starý skřetí rodinný recept. Čaj, který pomáhá, když se jdete ráno očistit '.“

„Ale já se po ránu necítím špatně,“ protestoval jsem.

Fin mi věnoval přísný pohled: „Nebuď směšný Erestore. Jsi těhotný a všechny těhotné žen… myslím všichni těhotní elfové trpí ranní nevolností.“

„Dobrá, já netrpím!“ řekl jsem pevně.

„To je možné, ale pít to budeš stejně.“

„Nebudu.“

„Budeš.“

„Skřete.“

„Rarachu.“

„Miluju tě.“

„Nápodobně.“

Džbánek se roztříštil na podlaze a rozléval svůj odporný obsah všude po balkóně, ale my jsme se nestarali, neboť jsme byli příliš zaneprázdněni líbáním.

Nakonec mě Fin zvedl a pokoušel se donést mě zpět do postele.

„Nevymkni si záda, drahý,“ komentoval jsem suše, když se zdálo, že Fin má potíže unést mou nezanedbatelnou váhu.

„Neznepokojuj se, má lásko - když budeš příliš těžký, já tě prostě upustím.“

„A co bude se snídaní?“ zeptal jsem se.

„Tvoje vrány budou šťastné, když se o to budou moci postarat - a kdo říkal, že bychom si nedopřáli nějaký požitek?“ odpověděl Fin a věnoval mi rozhodně velmi neřestný pohled.

Rychle odstranil můj šat, pak okusoval mé ucho a pokračoval směrem k mému pupíku, který uctivě políbil. 

Zaměřil se na mé břicho a řekl: „Mae govannen, penneth, mluví k tobě tvůj budoucí ada. Rád tě poznávám - a teď, prosím, buď tak laskavý a dívej se jinam, neboť tvá matka a já budeme vykonávat jisté akty, a není vhodné, aby jejich svědky byly děti tvého věku.“

„Fine, já nejsem matka. Matky jsou ženy.“

Fin potřásl hlavou: „Nesmysl. Nosíš dítě, tak jsi matka.“

„Nejsem.“

„Ovšemže jsi.“

„Ne!“

„Nebuď tak tvrdohlavý!“

„To říká ten pravý!“

Fin zneužil mé momentální nepozornosti a převalil se na mě: „Tak, můj drahý poradce, nyní když mám vaši plnou pozornost: upřednostňoval byste dětský pokoj v růžové nebo levandulové barvě?“

Zíral jsem na Fina v hrůze: „Růžová? Levandulová? Glorfindeli - ty chceš, aby naše dítě bylo traumatizováno už v tak nízkém věku?“

„Růžová je velmi hezká barva a je nejvhodnější pro mladou elfí dámu.“

„Stejně tak by to mohl být elfí chlapec.“

„V žádném případě - máš tvar hrušky, který vždy značí holčičku a …“

„Tvar hrušky? Tys říkal TVAR HRUŠKY?“

Praštil jsem ho polštářem.

„Já nemám tvar hrušky! Nikdy jsem neměl tvar hrušky! A nikdy nebudu mít tvar hrušky! Kdo ti řekl tenhle nesmysl?“ 

„Moje babička, a ona to musí vědět, protože měla sedm dětí.“

„Šarlatánka. Počkej a uvidíš, co dostaneš.“

„A co by to mohlo být?“ zeptal se Fin a přejel jazykem z mého krku k mé levé bradavce. Jeho ruce hladily mé odhalené boky.

„Bude to čekání stát za to?“

Krátké mihnutí jeho jazyka přes mou pravou bradavku.

„Dostaneš, co ti dám,“ lapal jsem po dechu a Fin se usmíval.

„Dostanu něco teď?“ zeptal se a kousnul.

„Oh, ano…“ vrčel jsem, „ …všechno!“

* * *

O dvě rušné a nejvíce uspokojující hodiny později jsme s Finem seděli v Radě. Elrond měl nejprve krátký projev, ve kterém nastínil našim užaslým spolučlenům Rady přesně tolik, kolik potřebovali vědět o okolnostech, které vedly k mým okolnostem, zatímco všichni vypadali, jako by je do hlavy praštil trpaslík válečnou sekerou, ale žádný si nedovolil odporovat.

Mistr Braefin, kterého podezřívám, že má ve svém vinném sklípku pověšený můj obraz, aby odpuzoval krysy, otevřel ústa k poznámce, ale čelící Sjednocené hrozbě zahrnující Fina, Mauburz, dvojčata a Elrondovo Obočí osudu, nemluvě o jisté přítomnosti Králíka někde v křoví, se rozhodl, že zachovat mír je nejmoudřejší věc, kterou může udělat.

Zprávy z hranic byly znepokojující. Na severu se shromáždilo velké množství skřetů; kdo byl jejich vůdce, jsme zatím nevěděli, ale bylo jasné, že z toho nemůže vzejít nic dobrého.

Elrond si povzdechl: „A to jsem si myslel, že naše potíže skončili, když byl zničen ten proklatý Prsten.“

Glorfindel udeřil pěstí do opěradla: „Potřebujeme zjistit, co jsou ti skřeti zač, odkud přišli a kdo je jejich vůdce. Musíme se dozvědět, co mají v úmyslu - jistě do Roklinky nepřišli trhat květiny.“

Elrond se obrátil ke mně: „Erestore - ty jsi byl vždy můj nejschopnější poradce. Co na to říkáš?“

Zamyslel jsem se nad tím.

„Než něco rozhodneme, potřebujeme znát, jaký zlý plán hlodá v jejich myslích,“ řekl jsem, „tak bychom se možná měli pokusit jednoho chytit a vyslechnout ho.“

Feronil, další poradce, potřásl hlavou: „To je pěkný nápad, Mistře Erestore, ale to nebude fungovat. Už jsme to dřív zkoušeli, ale bohužel, tyhle stvůry jsou upovídané asi jako škeble a žádná z našich technik výslechu nevykázala nějaký úspěch.“

„Mistře Feronile,“ řekl jsem trochu uraženě, „mé techniky výslechu jsou obvykle nejefektivnější.“

Vedle mě Elrohir zašeptal Elladanovi: „Nikdo neunikne noldorské inkvizici…“ a oba se tomu zasmáli.

Pěkně drzí elfíci.

Feronil protočil panenky:„Mistře Erestore, já nepochybuji o vašich schopnostech, a jsem si jistý, že smrtelníci nebo trpaslíci se zhroutí a řeknou vám všechno, co chcete vědět, když je vystavíte na dvě hodiny Lindirovu zpěvu a když jim nedáte k obědu do čaje cukr, ale velmi se obávám, že tohle na skřety nezabere. Vlastně,“ pokračoval a hodil nenávistný pohled Lindirovým směrem, „by si skřeti jeho představení mohli dokonce užít.“

Lindir, jehož uši nabraly jasnější odstín červené, vyskočil, přehodil si přes rameno svůj plášť tím nejdramatičtějším způsobem a rozzlobil se: „Vy, můj drahý pane, jste přízemní!“ 

S tím odcházel pryč z Rady. Dramatický efekt se poněkud ztlumil, když klopýtl na jedné z hraček Ostružiní a spadl ze schodů.

Tohle vskutku nebyl den ve prospěch umění.

Mistr Feronil si radostně mnul ruce. 

Přál bych si, aby konečně Lindirovi řekl, že ho miluje, ukončil to a hotovo. 

Rozhodli jsme se projednat tuto záležitost za další dva dny a tím Rada skončila. Chtěl jsem zrovna zamířit do svých komnat, když se Elrond dotknul mého ramene.

„Erestore - prosím pojď do Domu uzdravování, ještě jsem neměl možnost náležitě tě prohlédnout.“

„Pomohlo by, kdybych řekl, že to není nutné, a že se cítím dobře?“

„Ne.“

Doprovázený Finem a Elladanem jsem následoval Elronda k Domu uzdravování.

* * *

Po tom, co se mi zdálo jako celé hodiny, Elrond dokončil svou práci: „Podle toho, co mohu soudit, vypadá všechno dobře, ale je zbytečné říkat, že nevím nic o průběhu mužského těhotenství. Řekl bych, že můžeš čekat porod tak za čtyři měsíce, ale neručím za to. Je to zázrak. Erestore, tobě by mohli závidět!“

Zle jsem se zasmál: „Jistě, jistě, Elronde, ty bys byl první, kdo by se chopil příležitosti trpět naprosto nezvyklými chutěmi a napuchlými kotníky, že ano?“

Elrond na to raději neodpověděl, ale Fin hlesnul: „Já bych s tím neměl problém, kdyby se to stalo mě.“

Představa těhotného Zabijáka balrogů ve mně vyvolala záchvat hysterického smíchu, který mi vynesl přísný a lehce uražený pohled od Fina. 

Když jsem se nakonec uklidnil, zeptal jsem se:„A pročpak to, drahý Fine?“ 

Věnoval mi arogantní pohled: „Protože já, na rozdíl od tebe, drahý Erestore, jsem si jistý svou mužností.“

Rozhodl jsem se tento myšlenkový pochod nenásledovat v žádném směru, protočil jsem opět panenky a obrátil se k Elrondovi.

„Ty jsi ranhojič - můžeš mi alespoň říct jak… tedy… jak to funguje? Myslím…“ zarazil jsem se a znovu se červenal, zatraceně, a Elrond trochu bezmocně pokrčil rameny.

„Moc se omlouvám, drahý příteli, ale nemám tušení. Prostě se to stalo, ale jak, to neumím říct. Abychom o tom zjistili víc, museli bychom tě rozkrájet a vidět, jak jsi stavěný, ale předpokládám, že to nepřichází v úvahu.“

Viditelně jsem zbledl, když jsem zaregistroval, jak se Elladanova tvář rozzářila při této vyhlídce.

„Elladane,“ ozval se Elrond, aniž by se otočil, „odlož pilu.“

Což Elladan udělal, ale bylo jasně vidět, že je dost zklamaný.

* * * 

Později jsem mířil ke cvičišti, opásaný mečem a byl jsem v té nejlepší náladě. Fin mě miloval, byl jsem zdravý a - musím to opakovat - ne tvarovaný jako hruška, slunce svítilo a já se cítil báječně. Dokonce jsem začal rozvíjet mírné otcovské pocity pro embryo Zabijáka balrogů v mém lůně.

„Kam to jdeš?“ zeptal se Fin, který se zřejmě rozhodl pronásledovat mě jako stín. 

Podle šelestu v křovinách jsem usoudil, že Králík nebyl daleko.

„Zápasit s Elrohirem,“ odpověděl jsem a pokračoval v chůzi.

„Zešílel jsi, ty synu skřetův?“ vykřikl Fin. „Nemůžeš jít a zápasit ve svém - stavu.“

Zastavil jsem se a zkřížil paže: „Fine - já nejsem nemocný. Čekám dítě. Ještě před 24 hodinami jsi nevěděl o mém ‘stavu‘ a před čtyřmi dny jsem to dokonce nevěděl ani já. Cítím se ohromně. Skvěle. Ve skutečnosti jsem se nikdy necítil líp. Jestli zamýšlíš balit mě do vaty na příštích pár měsíců, tak si raději začni hledat jiné místo ke spaní.“

Fin vrčel, což poslední dobou dělal celkem často: „Co mám udělat, abych tě přivedl k zdravému rozumu - svázat tě?“

Měl jsem skřeta pod čepicí, tak jsem řekl: “Svázat? Ne. Ale co takhle svazek?“

Uf. Já to udělal. Řekl jsem “S“ slovo. Zlé Slovo Začínající Na S.

Fin udělal krok zpět: „Co tím myslíš… ?“

„Svazek. Jinak též: Spojení. Manželství. Navždy a deset dní. Žádná cesta zpět. Definitivně. Poslední útočiště před Přístavy. Ty a já na celou věčnost. Před svědky. Slavnostní sliby. Hosté. Dort. Neužitečné dary. S.V.A.Z.E.K.“

Fin se poškrábal na hlavě: „Ty víš, že tě miluju, miláčku, ale opravdu bychom věci neměli uspěchat, a…“

„Ai, neznepokojuj se, drahý Glorfindeli, jestli se mnou nechceš uzavřít svazek, jsem si jistý, že někdo jiný bude chtít - například ten velmi pěkný Estelův poradce, jak se jmenuje - Fenrir. Nejvíce okouzlující mladík a ty jemné oči - jsem si jistý, že by byl přístupný této myšlence, jen kdyby…“

Šest stop pět palců velmi rozzlobeného svalnatého Zabijáka balrogů se přede mnou tyčilo, jeho nos se téměř dotýkal mého a v jeho očích byl plamen, který jsem nikdy před tím neviděl.

„Můj drahý miláčku Erestore - jestliže by na tebe drahý miláček Fenrir dokonce jen pomyslel bez mého předchozího svolení, vystavil bych jeho drahé milované vnitřnosti k sušení na slunci a pak je nacpal do tvých drahých milovaných opeřených bestií.“

Ups.

„Fine?“

„Ano?“

„Nemáš v úmyslu počůrat moje dveře, abys tak označil svoje teritorium, že ne?“

Fin mi věnoval velmi samolibý široký úsměv.

„Zatím ne, můj drahý.“

* * *

Zápasit s Elrohirem nebyla žádná legrace. Chudák malý pořád po očku bázlivě sledoval Glorfindela, tak jsem se nakonec vzdal.

Fin byl velmi potěšen.

Všichni jsme seděli v trávě a užívali si odpoledního slunce, když v tom Elrohir náhle vyskočil, popadl svůj meč a sykl: „Někdo je v křoví!“

Fin pokrčil rameny: „Králík, předpokládám. Chytá Erestorovi večeři. Nebo dovádí s Haldirem.“

Potřásl jsem hlavou: „Ne. Kdyby to byl Králík, neslyšeli byste ho.“

Všichni jsme pozorně naslouchali a zaregistrovali těžký dech a šelest listů. 

„Slyšíte? Slyšíte? A to není poprvé! Už dva týdny mám děsivý pocit, že mě někdo pronásleduje.“

Elrohir se pomalu plížil ke křoví.

Pak s výkřikem skočil po hlavě do roští, zaslechli jsme zaskučení, pár ptáků prchlo v panice, ozvalo se bolestné zaúpění a nakonec se Elrondův nejmladší a pravděpodobně nejbystřejší syn vyvalil z křoví ven.

„Něco mě kouslo!“

„Ukaž mi to,“ řekl Fin a Elrohir, který si tiskl ruku k hrudi, nám ukázal zranění. 

Měl tam dokonalý otisk zubů - ale ne od zvířete.

„Chytil jsi tam pěkného králíka, Elrohire,“ žertoval Fin, „viděl jsi, kdo to byl?“

„Ne, to mizerné individuum bylo příliš rychlé. Ale já to zjistím.“

S tím odpochodoval pryč.

„Nebudeme z toho mít problémy?“ zeptal jsem se trochu ustaraně.

Fin pokrčil rameny: „S Elrohirem na válečné stezce nikdo nikdy neví. Možná je to jen jedna z mých bývalých manželek, která je unavená čekáním na výživné.“

Velmi utěšující teorie.

* * * 

Další bezesná noc - nejprve jsem nemohl usnout, protože bylo příliš chladno, pak jsem nemohl spát, protože přikrývka byla příliš teplá a Finovo blažené chrápání tomu taky moc nepomohlo. Taky kdo kdy slyšel o chrápajících elfech - a samozřejmě, že já jsem musel dostat jediný žijící exemplář.

Jaké to štěstí!

Pokoušet se usnout v této situaci nikam nevedlo, tak jsem se oblékl a znovu zamířil do kuchyně. Doufal jsem, že sklenice horkého mléka by mi pomohla usnout.

Vrchní kuchař a dvě služebné seděli u stolu a dívky krájely mrkev pro slavnostní oběd na další den.

Všichni přátelsky přikývli, když jsem vstoupil.

„Ráda vás vidím, mistře Erestore. Mohu vám něco přinést?“ zeptala se mladší ze dvou dívek.

„Ano - těžko se mi usíná, tak jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli byste měli čas ohřát mi nějaké mléko?“

„Ale samozřejmě, mistře Erestore! Sedněte si tady, za okamžik bude mléko připravené.“

Poděkoval jsem a sednul si ke stolu. Sledoval jsem jak druhá pomocnice krájí mrkev a zvědavě si mě prohlíží.

„Cítíte se dobře, mistře Erestore?“

„No - ano, děkuji. Kromě nespavosti jsem v pořádku.“

„To ráda slyším,“ přikývla a pokračovala v krájení.

„Neměl byste se v noci takhle toulat, drahý mistře. Ne ve vašem choulostivém stavu,“ řekla a kroutila přede mnou svým ukazováčkem.

„Prosím, řekněte mi, drahá paní, jaká újma by mě mohla potkat ve zdech Posledního domáckého domu?“ odpověděl jsem pobaveně a současně jsem byl dojatý soucitem, který mi projevila.

„Oh - já znám ženu, která čekala dítě a šla do sklepa pro láhev medoviny. Tam jí vylekala velká krysa, a když se dítě narodilo, mělo černé vykulené oči a vousy!“

Zasmál jsem se. Jaký nesmysl.

Nebo… ne?

„Tenhle příběh není určitě nic jiného než historka ze starých…,“ začal jsem, ale ona mě zarazila.

„Ne, ne, mistře Erestore, věřte mi, takové věci se stávají! Sestřenice mého přítele, která žije v Temném hvozdu mi říkala, že ví o rodině, jejíž nejstarší syn má osm nohou a to jen proto, že jeho otec bojoval proti nějakým temnohvozdským pavoukům v den, kdy svého syna zplodil!“

Každé své slovo zdůraznila ránou nožem a já byl velmi vděčný, když mi mladší dívka podala pohár s horkým mlékem a mohl jsem odejít.

„Děkuji vám, bylo to velmi přátelské, má paní. Přeji vám příjemnou noc.“

Vstal jsem a mířil ke dveřím.

„Nezapomeňte na moje varování, drahý mistře Erestore!“ volala za mnou.

„Vskutku nezapomenu, drahá paní,“ mumlal jsem a spěchal z kuchyně.

Vousy. Osm nohou. Jaký nesmysl. Kdo spřádá takové pochybné historky! Kdo se svým zdravým rozumem by věřil takovým…

„Opatrně!“ volal ženský hlas, ale už bylo pozdě.

Ve své dychtivosti opustit kuchyň jsem narazil do police, kde byly uloženy všelijaké bobule. Obrovský proutěný koš s malinami se svalil na zem a rozsypal svůj chutný náklad pod mé nohy. Málem jsem dostal infarkt.

Tak a bylo to - měl bych připravit Glorfindela na možnost, že naše dítě bude vypadat jako malina.

* * *

Zrovna jsem si přidal trochu čokoládové polevy na můj sýro-žabí-nohy sendvič během slavnostního oběda, když Elrond najednou zbledl. 

Přiškrcené sténání uniklo z jeho rtů a on vydechl: „To je Galadriel - přijede každou chvíli!“

Všichni jsme spěchali ven a Fin mumlal: „Zatracená paní - nemůže aspoň vyslat posla tři týdny před svou návštěvou, aby se dalo někam schovat, místo toho, aby promluvila k Elrondovi z dálky pět minut před svým příjezdem?“

Radši jsem to nekomentoval. 

Stěží jsme všichni dorazili ven, když lórienští elfové přijeli. Galadriel a Celeborn jeli v čele, následováni Rúmilem a Orophinem a asi dalšími padesáti elfy. K mému velkému překvapení jsem si všiml dvou dcer krále Thranduila.

„Mae govannen, Galadriel,“ řekl Elrond a přinutil se k úsměvu, „jaká nečekaná radost, vidět tě zase tak brzy.“

„Vím, že jsi rád, že mě vidíš - kdo by nebyl,“ oznámila, pak sesedla ze svého koně a pokusila se políbit Elladana. 

Elrohir nebyl nikde k vidění.

Šťastný elf.

Poté, co byly vyměněny tradiční uvítací komplimenty, vzpomněl si Elrond, že to byl on, kdo je Pán Roklinky, a nervózně se zeptal:„A jaké šťastné náhodě mohu poděkovat za to, že sem zavedla tvou cestu, nejdražší tchyně?“

„Ai,“ zvolala a tleskla rukama, „náhoda, vskutku!“

Přišla ke mně a poklepala na mé břicho.

Tohle nesnáším. Od té doby, co se dostaly ven zprávy o mé „náhodě“, každý elf v Imladris cítil potřebu poklepávat mé břicho - Valar vědí, že poslední věc, kterou jsem potřeboval byla, aby turisté z Lórienu přišli dělat to samé.

„Jsem tady, abych se zúčastnila tohoto zázraku.“  
Elbereth pomáhej. Kde byl můj odvážný Zabiják balrogů, když jsem ho potřeboval?

„Má paní, vaše znepokojení je pro mě čest, ale opravdu si nemyslím, že byste v tomto okamžiku mohla něco udělat. Narození dítěte je ještě měsíce daleko, a abych řekl pravdu, jsem velmi zaneprázdněn soupisem všech svitků a…“

„A to je přesně důvod proč jsem tady!“ zvolala rozjařeně, čímž mě hrubě přerušila. „Máš příliš mnoho práce - celé roky ses zatěžoval více povinnostmi, než jsi mohl zvládnout. Teď čekáš dítě a tak je čas ustoupit.“

Civěl jsem na ní a Elrond se snažil protestovat, že jsem v nejlepším zdraví a není žádný důvod…

„Můj drahý zeti,“ utnula ho Galadriel s úsměvem, který by vyděsil vrrka k smrti, „zatímco chápu a vážím si tvé oddanosti k našemu ochraňovanému a vysoce ceněnému Erestorovi, jistě souhlasíš, že situace je v této chvíli příliš vážná, než abychom se vystavili nějakému riziku. Potřebuješ někoho, kdo ti poradí a kdo není ve stresu.“

Ve stresu? Kdo? Já? Já nejsem ve stresu. Já jsem se nikdy necítil líp. Jistě, měl jsem výkyvy nálad a nemluvím o mých záchvatech hladu a mém poněkud nerozumném chování, ale přes to všechno jsem byl dokonalý příklad normálního mužského těhotenství.

Vážně jsem tohle napsal?

Elrond začínal být rozzlobený: „Dokonce i když Erestor je ve stresu, ještě jsem já schopný ovládat tady situaci. Činil jsem tak mnoho tisíciletí a mohu tě ujistit, drahá Galadriel, že je tady všechno pod kontrolou.“

Předtím, než mohl kdokoliv něco říct, se z keřů vyplížil Elrohir. Byl oblečený celý v zeleném, tvář měl natřenou zeleně a hnědě a jeho dlouhé tmavé kadeře byly ozdobeny listy a sedmikráskami.

„Ahoj babi,“ řekl vesele, „rád tě vidím! Omlouvám se, ale nemám vůbec čas na velké přivítání, musím sledovat divou lesní zvěř, která se plíží ve zdejších křovinách. Doufám, že tenhle maskovací trik, který mi poradil Estel, bude fungovat.“

S tím se vplazil do dalšího keře a už po něm nebylo ani vidu ani slechu.

Galadriel vztyčila obočí: „Chápu - všechno je pod kontrolou, vskutku.“

Elrond vyslal prosebný pohled na Celeborna, který však byl příliš zaneprázdněný stíráním pár smítek prachu ze svého sedla, než aby něco poznamenal.

Padavka.

„Tak co tedy navrhuješ, drahá Galadriel?“ zeptal se Elrond.

„Oh, navrhuji, že dokud se to elfátko nenarodí, Erestor musí odpočívat a jeho povinnosti by měli být převzaty někým, kdo je zkušený, moudrý a stará se o potřeby všech elfů.“

Důraz na slovo „všech“ mě přinutil zamračit se. Galadriel mávla rukou, bílý oř vykročil vpřed a můj zamračený pohled se bezprostředně změnil v plně rozkvetlou křeč, obzvlášť když jsem se podíval na Glorfindela, který měl oči jako talířky, čelist mu visela a já jen čekal, že se jeho jazyk za okamžik vyroluje.

„Toto je náhrada za mistra Erestora, drahý Elronde - moje sestřenice; nejzručnější na poli diplomacie, a tajemnice ‘Emancipovaných elfích žen ve Středozemi´ (EEŽVES) - paní Firinwë.“

Elrond zabědoval, ale pak jen zíral.

Bylo jasné, proč byl Fin tak zaujatý nově příchozím. Nebo Elrond. Nebo každý další přítomný muž. Hustý mrak feromonů visel nad Roklinkou - paní Firinwë byla jednou z nejvýjimečněji krásných elfek známých mezi Prvorozenými.

Vlasy jako stříbro spadaly k jejímu pasu; oči, téměř stejně modré jako Glorfindelovy jiskřily; dokonalé rty s nepatrným našpulením, zakřivené do úsměvu a slíbených polibků sladších než víno, skvělá postava, dlouhé elegantní ruce, kůže jako broskve se smetanou a nad to všechno také množství zkušeností v politice a strategii. Dokonalá náhrada.

Je zbytečné říkat, že jsem ji nenáviděl od první sekundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak se Roklinka shodne s novou poradkyní? Jaké jsou její záměry? Odolá Glorfindel jejímu šarmu? Kdo pronásleduje Elrohira? Koho pronásleduje Elrohir? A bude miminko vypadat jako malina?
> 
> Pokračování příště… 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Myslíte si, že jsem si celou tu praštěnou historku vymyslela? Fajn, kdokoliv, kdo měl dobře vytříbenou sbírku postarších svobodných tet, ví, že jejich znalosti o problémech, které mohou nastat během těhotenství, jsou konečné, zatímco jejich požitky ze strašení mladých matek takovými příběhy nikoliv.
> 
> Lindir - ano, z našeho Troubadixe se nám stává Mary-Sue. To se dřív nebo později stát muselo. Co se týče incidentu klopýtnutí-přes-šaty: tato tragická událost se konala během představení Richard III., a vím to proto, že já jsem byla ten nemotorný člověk na jevišti v rozpacích sám ze sebe.
> 
> „Nikdo neunikne noldorské [španělské] inkvizici“ a „divá lesní zvěř“ patří Monty Pythonům. Komu jinému. (V orig. „Nobody escapes the Spanish Inquisition" a "Ferocious Wildebeests")


	4. Kapitola 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je celá o Elladanovi… bázlivé srdce nikdy nevyhrálo sličného peredhela.

* * * Přestávka * * *

Poznámka autorky: „Mezitím, zpátky v Imladris…“ Tato kapitola není vyprávěna z Erestorova úhlu pohledu, jelikož nemůže vědět, co se děje v Posledním domáckém domě v Domě uzdravování - a kdo by mu to vyčítal, v tomto okamžiku má věru jiné věci na mysli…

* * *

Elladan okamžitě věděl, kdo je jeho návštěvník, když slyšel krátké, ostré zaklepání na dveře. To nebyla prosba o vstup do Domu uzdravování - to byl požadavek.

„Vstup, Orophine,“ zavolal a opatrně odložil těžkou knihu s neslušnými obrázky z Druhého věku, kterou sebral v knihovně. 

Byla to jedna z Gil-galadovy soukromé sbírky („pro Elronda, mého věrného herolda“) a Elladan, jehož zkušenosti na poli milostného vztahu a tělesných potěšení byli poněkud omezené, shledal knihu velmi inspirující, ale nechtěl být chycen tak říkajíc při činu a pouhá myšlenka na Orophinův nesouhlasný pohled a strohé rysy mu způsobila chladné chvění. Jako všichni lórienští elfové měl Orophin auru dokonalosti, kterou Elladan obdivoval, ale zároveň ho znepokojovala.

Neboť Elladan sám byl daleko od dokonalosti. Nikdy nechápal, proč všichni nadělali tolik povyku nad „úžasnou podobností“ mezi ním a jeho bratrem, jejich rozdíly byly tak zřejmé, že z toho mohl Elladan učinit jediný závěr: buď všichni elfové v Roklince měli oční vadu, nebo jednoduše popírali skutečnost, protože se jim tolik líbila myšlenka identických dvojčat.

Tam, kde byl Elrohir štíhlý a půvabný, byl Elladan objemný a nemotorný; za každou Elrohirovou vtipnou poznámkou se Elladan dvakrát zakoktal a zatímco se zdálo, že se květena před Elrohirem sklání přirozenou zdvořilostí, kořeny stromu měly sklon růst přesně a se zlým úmyslem tam, kde šel Elladan, zřejmě s výhradním účelem přinutit ho klopýtnout a upadnout.

Elrohirovy vlasy spadaly po zádech jako hnědé hedvábí, zatímco Elladan už dávno vzdal boj se svou vzpurnou hřívou, čímž se zachránil před zbytečnými problémy s pokusy o nápadité splétání a místo toho nosil jen dva jednoduché válečnické copánky. Dokonce jeho uši byly méně špičaté než Elrohirovy a zatímco Elladan rád poslouchal bratrův melodický, vřelý hlas, on sám však rozuměl hudbě asi jako rosnička a kdyby se pokusil zpívat, žába by projevila větší talent. 

Vzhledem k tomu všemu bylo přirozené, že se mnozí ucházeli o Elrohira s dary a sliby věčné lásky; chválili a uctívali jeho krásu v písních a básních, zatímco Elladan našel nemnoho elfů, kteří o něj projevili zájem, všímajíce si více vyhlídek na to, že se stane dědicem Imladris, než jeho případného vybavení. 

Jinými slovy: velmi vychvalovaná podobnost mezi Elrohirem a Elladanem byla stejná jako „ohromení“ z podobnosti mezi Asfalothem a poníkem Vilíkem.

Elladan si velmi dobře pamatoval bezmyšlenkovitou poznámku jedné ze služebných své matky: „Valar byli lakomí, když došlo na Elladana s jejich dary, tak mohli dát mnoho půvabu Elrohirovi.“

Jejich otec si musel uvědomit rozdíly mezi nimi hned v první vteřině, kdy se narodili - jak jinak vysvětlit to, že „Elrohir“ byl elfí rytíř, zatímco „Elladan“ byl směs mezi elfem a člověkem - jen zpola jedním a ne plně druhým? Vskutku - Elladan nemohl popřít, že lidské dědictví se projevilo mnohem silněji v něm než v Elrohirovi. Každý den děkoval Valar, že ho přinejmenším ušetřili ponížení z chlupaté hrudi a ustupující vlasové linie - to už by bylo příliš, dokonce i pro něj.

Kdyby Elladan nebyl tak přirozeně přátelským elfem, jakým byl, mohla by taková nespravedlnost způsobit vážné napětí mezi sourozenci, ale on Elrohira miloval příliš na to, aby mu záviděl, a jestli si Elrohir někdy něčeho všiml, nikdy se o tom nezmínil; dokonce svého staršího bratra uctíval jako hrdinu a nikdy by netoleroval nějaké ponižující poznámky o Elladanovi.

Elladan ohromil celou Imladris a obzvlášť svého otce, když poprvé projevil své přání stát se ranhojičem. Začalo to zvířaty, které nosil domů z lesa, když byl ještě dítě - ptáky se zlomenými křídly, toulavé psy, ježky, kteří se nestihli schovat před zimou.

Ale Elladan byl válečník. Mohl ve tmě trefit ptačí oko, ačkoliv by nikdy takovou věc neudělal, neboť zvířata miloval a dokonce odmítal jíst maso, pochutnávaje si místo toho na ovoci a zelenině, čímž si vysloužil víc než jen jeden nechápavý pohled od Králíka. Byl zrozen k ovládání meče, ne ke sběru léčivých bylin, a postrádal všechno, co dobrý ranhojič potřeboval. Přinejmenším tohle byl oficiální názor téměř každého v Imladris, neboť Elladan s pacienty zacházel těžkopádně, neuměl rozeznat mnoho léčivých bylin a sklenice mu padaly z rukou.

Elladan však ovládal jednu dovednost, kterou nejvíce ranhojiči postrádali: opravdovou lásku ke všem živým bytostem a soucit s těmi, kteří trpěli. A zatímco si strážní hlasitě stěžovali na tvrdou léčbu svých zranění a tajně mu říkali „Elladan, řezníkův učeň“, stále se vraceli pokaždé, když se zranili, a nechávali ho vykonat jeho povinnost, protože instinktivně vycítili jeho soucit; on trpěl, když trpěli oni a pokoušel se sdílet a ulehčit jejich bolest.

Elladan byl velmi pyšný, když mu Elrond přidělil úkol starat se o mistra Erestora po celé těhotenství - pod dozorem, samozřejmě - a tajně byl překvapený, že jeho přísný bývalý vychovatel souhlasil s tímto uspořádáním a Glorfindel to vysloveně nezamítl. Poznání, že mu respekt vzbuzující hlavní poradce důvěřoval v takové osobní záležitosti, navzdory pochybovačným pohledům přes jeho dlouhý nos a více než jedné sarkastické poznámce od Glorfindela, naplnilo Elladana velkou radostí. Šel by do Mordoru a zpátky, kdyby to bylo pro blaho Erestora, Glorfindela a jejich nenarozeného dítěte.

Prozatím to však nebyly děti a poradci, ale jeden zraněný Galadhrim.

Orophin vstoupil, jako obvykle bez jediného slova, jen mírně sklonil hlavu v pozdravu. Tiskl si levou paži k hrudi a měl bolestivý výraz ve své obvykle vážné a citu prosté tváři.

„Co se stalo teď, mistře Orophine?“ zeptal se Elladan.

„Strom. Spadl jsem,“ zabručel Galadhrim.

Elladan se zamračil. Spadl ze stromu? Galadhrim? 

Začal mít podezření, že příběhy o legendárních strážcích Zlatého lesa byly mírně přehnané. Od chvíle Orophinova příjezdu do Roklinky byl lukostřelec v Domě uzdravování pomalu každý druhý den.

Nejdřív se zranil při tréninku, pak se pořezal nožem, když kuchal králíka, jeho kůň ho shodil, měl modřiny, když spadl z hradeb a nezapomeňme na nehodu, kde Elladan ošetřoval Orophinův palec poté, co Galadhrim nacpal prst do sklenice s nakládanýma žabíma nohama. Bylo možné, že Elladan konečně našel někoho, kdo byl ještě nemotornější než on sám?

Elladan si jen přál, aby se na lukostřelce mohl podívat Elrond, možná bylo něco špatně s jeho rovnováhou, ale bohužel, Orophin se vždycky dokázal poranit ve dnech, kdy byl Elladan ve službě a Elrond nikde v dohledu.

Dnes to byla ošklivá odřenina na loktu, která přivedla Orophina do Domu uzdravování a zatímco si Orophin svlékal svou košili - což opravdu nebylo nutné, mohl si jednoduše vyhrnout rukáv - Elladan šel k polici a sundal sklenici se základní mastí, stěrkou nabral trochu do hmoždíře a přidal kahikateu, kterou shledal velmi účinnou k ošetření modřin. Ta měla líbeznou lesní vůni, která byla mnohem příjemnější než u masti, kterou používal Elrond, a jež páchla jako tucet nemytých skřetů.

Elladan opatrně zamíchal přísady, uložil byliny a sklenici, vrátil se ke svému pacientovi a začal nanášet lepkavou mast.

Zatímco se soustředil na práci, více než jednou si prohlížel svého pacienta, když si myslel, že se Orophin nedívá - a kdo by ho mohl obviňovat. Jako všichni Galadhrim, Orophin nebyl zrovna praštěný šerednou holí, ačkoliv rozhodně postrádal Haldirovu proslulou krásu nebo Rúmilovy půvaby, ovšem ani jeden ani druhý z výše jmenovaných neupoutali Elladanovu pozornost. Připadalo mu, že Rúmil byl náladový a Haldir zženštilý a často se zajímal, jak, ve jménu Valar, vztah mezi dvojicí tak různou jako Haldir a Králík mohl fungovat, ale na konci dne přemítal, že na tom vlastně nezáleží tak dlouho, dokud to funguje.

Ačkoliv myšlenka na Haldira, jak se snaží přesvědčit Králíka, aby si udělal manikúru a obličejovou masku, byla nesmírně zábavná.

Elladan se tomu obrazu málem zahihňal, rychle se tedy obrátil pro nějaké obvazy a opatrně je obalil kolem Orophinova loktu.

„Nesundávej si obvaz, Orophine, ani na noc, a zajisti, aby se nenamočil. Mast potřebuje pracovat nerušeně. Zítra by ses měl cítit mnohem líp. Vrať se odpoledne a já se na to podívám.“

Orophin přikývl, slezl z vyšetřovacího lůžka a protáhl si tělo s elegancí a grácií divoké kočky. Rozhodně bylo něco z kočkovité šelmy v jeho rysech i způsobu, jakým se pohyboval, a Elladan si nemohl pomoct, ale zajímal se, jak takové elegantní zvíře dokázalo pravidelně padat ze stromů, koní a hradeb.

Problém s rovnováhou, rozhodně - měl by se na to zeptat ady.

* * *

Příštího rána se Orophin probudil brzy a první věc, kterou udělal, byla, že se posadil a zkontroloval svůj loket. Odmotal obvazy a zkusmo zahýbal paží. Žádná bolest a stěží nějaká podlitina.

Jinými slovy: jeho den byl zničen.

Galadhrim rozzlobeně zavrtěl hlavou a tajně proklel samoléčivé schopnosti svého lidu, neboť teď už vyčerpal výmluvy pro návštěvy v Domě uzdravování. Vědomě se uhodil do hlavy o dveře, nutil svého koně, aby ho kopl a dokonce šel tak daleko, že se praštil pánví do lokte - a všechno to byly záminky, jak jít a vidět Elladana.

Jak to bylo smutné. Orophin potřásl hlavou a zabručel.

Elrondův dům byl asi prokletý.

Orophin se pokusil vyhnout vzpomínkám na své dvoření paní Arwen, které skončilo zlomeným nosem pro něj a svatbou s tím proklatým Estelem pro ni - ačkoli, kdyby měl být čestný, byl docela vděčný za tenhle zvrat osudu. Nikdy by to mezi ním a rozmazlenou Elrondovou dcerou nefungovalo; ona potřebovala být centrum pozornosti a mít někoho na komandování, jako Estela, který čekal na její ruku a nohu. Orophin podlehl její kráse a kouzlům, ale jeho srdce se nikdy tak nerozbušilo, jako když viděl Elladana zakopnout o jeho šaty nebo si zachytit copánek na hrotu šípu.

Ale jak se mu dvořit? Poté, co Rúmil schytal rozbitý nos, když lord Glorfindel jasnými termíny vysvětlil, že mistr Erestor je jeho poradce a jakékoliv pokusy měnit tento fakt by vyústily ve vážné ublížení na těle, lord Celeborn ustanovil, že namlouvat si jakéhokoliv člena domácnosti jeho zetě bylo stejné tabu jako dělat neslušné návrhy paní Galadriel.

Tak Orophin upustil od myšlenky oficiálně obdarovat Elladana vrrkem - technika dvoření, která, což musel přiznat, postrádala kousek zdvořilosti.

Posílání květin nebo pečiva nepřicházelo v úvahu, a tak se Orophin po zranění během lekce zápasení s Elrohirem ocitl na vyšetřovacím lůžku v Domě uzdravování s Elladanem ohnutým přes svůj bok, který mu zašíval zranění a Galadhrim náhle pochopil toto Valar seslané řešení svého problému.

Orophin vůbec nepovažoval Elladana za nemotorného. Vlastně si velmi užíval doteku rukou staršího dvojčete na své kůži. Ale jak se přestěhovat z boku a loktu k příjemnějším částem?

Nikdy se nezapojil do nadšeného provolávání slávy „sličnému Elrohirovi“; možná mladší dvojče mělo pod kůží atraktivní žár, ale Elladan - Elladan byl vřelý uvnitř a to Orophina přitahovalo mnohem víc než milý hlas nebo úhledně spletené vlasy. Nemluvě o skutečnosti, že Elrohir nedávno trávil většinu času plížením se kolem v křovinách, což bylo velmi zvláštní chování, dokonce i pro někoho příbuzného s Elrondem.

Ne - Elladan bude jeho. A kdyby si musel zlomit každou jednotlivou kost v těle a hodit lorda Celeborna do Bruinen a konečně si tím vysloužit právo okusovat ty velmi okouzlující uši (nemluvě o ostatních okouzlujících částech) a vyčesávat uzlíky z Elladanových vlasů, udělal by to.

Orophin se oblékl a šel hledat Ostružiní - možná by mohl přesvědčit svou neteř, aby ho kousla do kotníku.

Nakonec, bázlivé srdce nikdy nevyhrálo sličného peredhela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bude mít Orophin u Elladana naději? Odrodí Elladan Erestorovo dítě bez komplikací a neupustí miminko? A co se mezitím dělo s paní Firinwë? Chytí konečně Elrohir vetřelce v křoví?
> 
> Všechno a ještě víc už brzy v 1297 epizodě „Mladých a nezeskřetovatělích“ - zůstaňte na příjmu…
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poslední poznámka autorky: Elrohir znamená buď elfí jezdec (rohir) nebo elfí rytíř. Jeden expert mi řekl, že „adan“ v Elladanově jméně možná pochází z „adain“ (lidé) a je to narážka na lidské dědictví Elrondova prvorozeného syna. Vím, že jsou i jiné výklady, ale já se rozhodla pro tenhle, jelikož se to pěkně hodí do příběhu.
> 
> peredhel: půlelf
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka překladatelky:   
> Když jsem si našla, co je to ta kahikatea (viz níže), kterou použil Elladan, musela jsem ocenit, jak autorka dokázala svou spisovatelskou vášeň dovést do detailů - že by elfové žili na Novém Zélandu? 
> 
> KAHIKATEA - cituji: „…pokud podokarpovým lesům dominuje kahikatea (Dacrycarpus dacryoides), „bílá borovice“, pak vězte, že se právě nacházíte ve stejnojmenném lese. Kahikatea je endemickým podokarpem (nevyskytuje se nikde jinde na světě) a zároveň nejvyšším stromem Nového Zélandu (až 60 m). Roste po celém Novém Zélandu do 600 m n.m., zejména na vlhkých místech. Nejlepší zbytky těchto porostů nalezneme na západním pobřeží Již. ostrova…“   
> Zdroj: www.aotearoa.cz


	5. Kapitola 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfátko začíná být neklidné, Erestor dává najevo, že Glorfindel je JEHO Zabiják balrogů a nachází první stopy ke Glorfindelovu smutnému tajemství.

_Erestor a Fin_ _  
v podání Lorda Glorfindela  
hudba a sbor: Lindir a Lindon 5_   
_  
Erestor a já milenci jsme byli.  
Ai Varda! Hádali se a milovali.   
Přísahali jsme, že si budem věrní,  
jako že hvězdy nad námi bdí.   
Ale já jsem darebák –  
ublížil jsem mu a jak! _   
_  
Erestor mě hledat šel,  
naštvaný byl a k bitce připraven!   
Ve svých sladkých a milujících dlaních  
svíral luk Galadhrim, jeden z prvotřídních.   
A byla to moje vina –   
já mu ublížil a jak! _   
_  
Sbor:  
Tak Erestor do zahrady vstoupil  
a to co tam spatřil,   
byl jeho milovaný Glorfindel  
dámou Firinwë zrovna políben!   
Fin byl jeho elf –   
a Erestor zjistil, že byl podveden. _   
_  
Erestore, nezabíjej mě, prosím,  
ačkoliv smrt si jistě zasloužím.   
Stejně bych se z Mandosu vrátil  
a ten šíp bys jen promarnil.   
Jsem tvůj elf a vím,   
že jsem ti ublížil. _   
_  
Sbor:  
Erestor zvažoval své možnosti.   
Nechtěl, aby Fin mrtev byl,   
tak se místo něho rozhodl potrestat ji  
a Lady Firinwë se zbavil.  
Fin byl jeho elf –  
raději na to nezapomínejte!   
_

_* * *_

Je zlé, když žijete na místě, kde jsou skřeti příliš blízko, než abyste mohli zůstat v klidu.   
  
Horší je, když to znamená, že s sebou musíte neustále nosit meč.   
  
Ale katastrofa to je, když jste v osmém měsíci těhotenství a zjistíte, že už nejste schopní opásat se mečem, protože máte postavu jeskynního trolla při zácpě.   
  
Byl jsem deprimovaný, ale Fin tomu nemohl porozumět.   
  
„Vypadáš báječně, milovaný a musíš uznat, že to tvoje bříško je nejvhodnější pro hobity, kteří hledají úkryt před deštěm…“  
  
Blbec.   
  
Jednoho dne, když jsem se vznášel ve vaně jako bóje, Glorfinkl dosedl na mé břicho, aby tam odpočíval. Říká se, že žádný elf není ostrov – vrána uvažovala jinak.   
  
Ai Elbereth! Proč já? Proč já?   
  
Zahodil jsem meč včetně pochvy a opasku do rohu, klel a dštil hromy a blesky na Finovu hlavu, za to, že mě dostal do tohoto stavu, a šel do druhé místnosti pro svůj luk a toulec.   
  
Ne že bych byl na Fina doopravdy naštvaný za odbočení z našeho dynamického dua do tria, to ne – nakonec trénink na skutečnou událost byl velmi příjemný a uspokojující, takže z mé strany neuslyšíte žádné stížnosti. Ale touto dobou už jsem si opravdu přál, aby se naše elfátko narodilo brzy; začal jsem být unavený a náladový, občas dokonce sklíčený a cítil jsem se stále víc trapně ohledně mého vzhledu.   
  
Mimo to, naše elfátko bylo vznětlivé povahy, soudě podle kopání a strkání, kterým mne častovalo. Bylo celkem zajímavé, že náš potomek už měl patrně velmi jasné mínění o našich příbuzných a přátelích: sotva pohyb jemného vznášení byl cítit, když jsem mluvil s Elrondem, nebo když byl Glorfindel na blízku (s výjimkou toho incidentu, kdy se Fin v mé přítomnosti zmínil o svých plánech vymalovat dětský pokoj na růžovo a naše elfátko sebou trhlo, v čemž jsem rozpoznal zděšení).   
  
Radostné poskakování se vyskytovalo v přítomnosti dvojčat a něco, co mohu jen volně popsat jako „bitevní technika skurut-hai“, mě div nesrazilo na kolena ve vzácných okamžicích, kdy jsem mluvil s dámou Firinwë.   
  
Jedno z těchto nepříjemných setkání se konalo v obchodě u Mauburz; skřetice neměla dámu Firinwë ráda i s úroky a já mám stále vážné pochyby, že to nebyla jen nehoda, když toho dne Mauburz nesla dva galonové barely, klopýtla a následkem toho polila dámu z Lothlórienu vůní ‘Eau de Mordor‘, takže jí Elrond dal na týden do karantény a přestěhoval jí do ubikací poblíž prasečího chlívku.   
  
Toho dne se naše elfátko zmítalo v mém lůně jako nikdy dřív. Mauburz, která mi přinesla židli, pronesla se samolibým úsměvem: „Vy máte chytré elfátko, milý mistře Erestore. Elfátko nemá rádo protivnou elfí dámu.“   
  
A poklepávajíc mé břicho svou tlapou, dodala: “Slyšíte? Elfátko vrčí.“   
  
Výborně. Vrčící dítě. To jsem zrovna potřeboval.   
  
Prokletý den, kdy dáma Firinwë přijela do Roklinky zabrat mé místo v Radě („…zatímco je náš drahý mistr Erestor na mateřské dovolené...“) a zaměstnávat se přeorganizováváním a „modernizací“ našich způsobů.   
  
A u Elbereth, ona přeorganizovávala a modernizovala!   
  
Galadriel jasnými termíny vysvětlila, že dáma Firinwë by měla mít ve všem volnou působnost, a zatímco se Elrond ošíval a skřípěl zuby, sklonil se před jejími požadavky.   
  
Všichni jsme se ráno shromáždili u stolu k snídani a nalezli své talíře obložené syrovými mrkvemi, celerem a okurkami.   
  
„Je tohle zase jeden z vašich žertů, mí drazí synové?“ zeptal se Elrond a povytáhl své Obočí.   
  
Elladan a Elrohir synchronně zavrtěli hlavami a vrtali se v zelenině svými vidličkami.   
  
„Nikdy bychom si z tebe nedělali legraci během snídaně,“ řekl Elrohir, což byla pravda, protože Elrond byl se všemi v nemilosti až do deseti hodin a bez pořádné snídaně by svojí náladou vyděsil i skřeta.   
  
Pán Imladris vstal a narovnal se ve vší slávě, aby jeho vzhled byl co nejvíc královský a zastrašující.   
  
„Kdo je za tohle zodpovědný?!“ zahřměl a jeho hlas se odrážel od zdí Poslední domáckého domu.   
  
„No přece já, pochopitelně, můj drahý Elronde,“ vstoupila dáma Firinwë a nesla velký podnos s různobarevnými miskami, následovaná, jako obvykle, svým psím mazlíčkem krysího vzrůstu jménem „BuBu“ (neptejte se). Položila jednu misku před každého z nás a my všichni zírali na kouřící, lepkavou a páchnoucí substanci s barvou bláta, která se v ní nacházela.   
  
Elrond se podíval na misku, pak na dámu Firinwë.   
  
„Má drahá paní,“ začal, „rád bych…“  
  
„Oh, opravdu mi nemusíte děkovat,“ řekla a poklepala jeho rameno, „je pro mě potěšení vám vařit. Tohle výborné jídlo vám budu od nynějška servírovat každý den; všichni jste poněkud ztloustli a potřebujeme vás dostat zpátky do bojové formy. Syrová zelenina a přesličkovo-pšeničná kaše je nejlepší způsob jak začít den!“   
  
Haldir, který se ošíval u slova „ztloustli“, vyslal uklidňující gesto na Králíka, z jehož výrazu bylo patrné, že by si ke snídani raději dal přímo dotyčnou dámu. Ale jako obvykle se přizpůsobil požadavkům svého druha a zase se s reptáním a vrčením posadil.   
  
Vrčení se ozvalo i z druhého konce stolu, kde seděl Orophin, naklonil se k jídlu a podezřele větřil.   
  
Namočil do mísy prst a pak řekl Rúmilovi: „Hýbe se to. Možná je to ještě živé.“   
  
Paní Veet, jedna z dcer krále Thranduila, si šeptala se svou sestrou: “Liritar, tohle vypadá a páchne úplně stejně jako hmota, co si Legolas dává na obličej, aby měl hladkou pleť!“   
  
Obě dívky se zakřenily a smály se.   
  
Elrond seděl ve svém křesle a vypadal nešťastně a uboze.   
  
„Ai, Erestore, nikdo neví jak trpím. Mám jednu dceru, která utekla se smrtelníkem, jednoho syna, který tráví svůj čas plížením se v křoví, druhého syna, který má léčivé vlohy a laskavost skřeta a teď musím jíst k snídani celer. Moje utrpení nikdy neskončí?“   
  
„Nezoufej si, můj pane,“ řekl jsem ve snaze povzbudit ho, „to je jen dočasné. Jakmile bude naše elfátko tady, můžeme dámu poslat zpátky do Lórienu.“   
  
Elrond vzal mrkev a mával s ní před mým nosem: „Mistře Erestore, raději si pospěš a přiveď ho na svět brzy!“   
  
Kousl do mrkve a dodal: „Tohle NENÍ žádost!“   
  
BuBu skučel a schovával se za šaty dámy Firinwë. Chvěl se a prohlížel si Ostružiní, která seděla pod stolem.   
  
„Ada!“ jásala a tahala za Haldirovu tuniku, “moje psí snídaně! Utekla!“   
  
Vítejte v Roklince, Nejméně domáckém domě.   
  
* * *  
  
Venku padalo poslední podzimní listí a vítr se ochladil: už nehladil jemně mou kůži, ale štípal a zvěstoval brzkou zimu; už nezpíval něžné písně teplých letních nocí, ale kvílel jako Prstenový přízrak kolem Posledního domáckého domu.   
  
Když se mi konečně podařilo připevnit toulec na záda (žádný snadný úkol s extra zátěží navíc, kterou jsem teď nosil), seběhl jsem po schodech a prošel kolem Glorfindelovy pracovny. Mluvil zrovna s Elrondem, a když jsem zaslechl své jméno, zastavil jsem se a naslouchal.   
  
Proč o mě Fin mluvil s Elrondem?   
  
„Glorfindeli, dej na radu jednoho ze svých nejstarších přátel: ty _musíš_ říct Erestorovi pravdu.“   
  
Pravdu? Jakou pravdu? Přistoupil jsem blíž ke dveřím a slyšel Finovo povzdechnutí.   
  
„Ai, Elronde, jak bych mu to mohl říct? Přesto, že prohlašuje, jak je zdravý, necítí se dobře. Jak bych ho s tímhle mohl zatěžovat?“   
  
Slyšel jsem jak Elrond pochoduje sem a tam, což byl jeho zvyk, když byl nervózní.   
  
„Erestor má právo to vědět, Glorfindeli. Jak s ním můžeš sdílet svůj život, když s ním nesdílíš tohle? Pravda někdy může bolet, ale je vždycky lepší než ticho – nebo lež.“   
  
„Bude mnou pohrdat, když mu to řeknu! Jak by mohl nepohrdnout, když se dozví, co jsem udělal?“   
  
Chladná ruka náhle stiskla mé srdce. Měl Fin… Ne, to nebylo možné. Fin by nikdy…  
  
„Už nemuč své srdce, Glorfindeli. Může to znít krutě, ale takové věci se stávají a my se s nimi musíme naučit žít. Erestor tě miluje celým svým srdcem, tím jsem si jistý. Pochopí to.“   
  
Oba šli dozadu do pracovny a já už jsem jejich rozhovor neslyšel.   
  
Točila se mi hlava. Určitě jsem se přeslechl; nebylo to nic než nedorozumění. Fin by mi nikdy nelhal. Nikdy by mě… nepodvedl?   
  
Opřel jsem se o zeď a svíral svůj luk. Nezvané obrazy zaplavily mou hlavu; dáma Firinwë se usmívala na Fina tím jejím oslnivým úsměvem, jen tak mimochodem se dotýkala jeho paže, šeptala si s ním, políbila ho, oba se smáli… smáli se mně?   
  
_Přestaň být blázen, Erestore_ , vynadal jsem sám sobě, _máš vidění_. Nepochybně to byla naprosto nevinná záležitost.   
  
Dělal jsem, co jsem mohl, abych ignoroval toho brouka pochybností v mém srdci a malý hlásek v mé hlavě, který mi nepřestával našeptávat, že vina ve Finově hlase musí mít důvod, a odešel jsem do zahrady.   
  
Temný mrak obestřel mou mysl. Cítil jsem se melancholicky. Příroda se připravovala ke spánku, radost z léta byla pryč a možná to byla také konfrontace s koloběhem života, která mi způsobovala mrazení - listí padalo a chřadlo, aby brzy nebylo nic než prach pod našima nohama, zatímco se nový život připravoval vstoupit do tohoto světa. Byl to nebezpečný svět, ale zároveň krásný.   
  
Položil jsem ruku na své břicho a řekl: „Neboj se, moje malé elfátko, tvůj ada a já se o tebe postaráme. A příští zimu budeme všichni tři tančit ve sněhu.“   
  
Cítil jsem, jak se miminko naklonilo k mému doteku a přese všechno jsem se usmíval.   
  
Mé myšlenky byly přerušeny, když mi zrak padl na mistra Melpomaena, jednoho z Elrondových mladších poradců, jak dupe nahoru po cestě, vzteklý jako balrog.   
  
„Mistře Erestore! Kdy se má vaše elfátko narodit? Doufejme, že brzy! Ještě jeden den s touhle lothlórienskou fúrií a další Zabíjení rodných může být přidáno do historických knih!“   
  
„No, no, Melpomaene,“ pokusil jsem se ho utišit, „prosím, pověz mi, co se stalo.“   
  
„Vy jste to neslyšel?“ křičel a máchal rukama ve vzduchu. „Ona mi nařídila vymalovat komnaty pána Elronda!“   
  
„Ai, Melpomaene, trocha svěží barvy nemůže uškodit,“ odpověděl jsem a opravdu nechápal, jak mohlo vědro barvy našeho obvykle tak klidného a slušného poradce připravit o jeho duševní rovnováhu.   
  
„Ona maluje komnaty v PASTELOVÝCH BARVÁCH!“   
  
To bylo zlé. Mrkve a celer by jí Elrond mohl odpustit, kvůli Galadriel. Ale pastelové barvy?   
  
„Melpomaene, už sis o tom zkusil s dámou Firinwë promluvit? Možná bys jí mohl přesvědčit o…“  
  
„Bez urážky, můj pane,“ přerušil mě Melpomaen, „ale v mluvení vskutku smysl nevidím. Dejte mi meč a já ten problém vyřeším za pár vteřin.“   
  
Zavrtěl jsem hlavou: „Ai, Melpomaene, neříkej takové věci, dokonce ani v žertu!“   
  
„Kdo říká, že jsem žertoval?“ vrčel Melpomaen. „Neříkejte mi, že jste někdy o takovém řešení sám neuvažoval?“   
  
Nakrčil jsem nos a vzpomněl si na jedno jasné slunné odpoledne, kdy jsem přistihl Glorfindela a dámu Firinwë v zahradě. Údajně „diskutovali o rozvrhu stráží“. Ten večer jsme se já a Fin příšerně pohádali. Ať jsem dělal, co jsem dělal, nemohl jsem pochopit, jak výroba květinového věnce na ozdobení vlasů dámy Firinwë souvisela s pohraničními strážemi.   
  
„Co byste vy dva měli v úmyslu dělat, kdyby zaútočili skřeti,“ křičel jsem na Fina, „tasit na ně sedmikráskami? Proč je rovnou neostřelovat květákem, to by bylo mnohem efektivnější!“   
  
„Taky bych mohl použít dýni, která spočívá na tvém krku, Erestore!“   
  
Navzdory této nepříjemné vzpomínce a znepokojující rozhovor, který jsem tajně zaslechl zrovna před pár minutami, jsem Melpomaenovi odpověděl:   
  
„Ne, zajisté neuvažoval.“   
  
Opravdu to nebyla lež, nikdy jsem samozřejmě neměl v úmyslu nahánět dámu Firinwë s mečem.   
  
Spíš jsem uvažoval o luku a šípu…  
  
* * *  
 ** _  
... Přestávka – o 3 měsíce dříve..._**  
 _  
„Vy jste jako elfinka nikdy nepletla květinové věnce, má paní?“ zeptal se Fin a lehce pohupoval věncem z voňavých růží na svém ukazováčku._  
 _  
Dáma Firinwë se usmála._  
  
„ _Ovšemže pletla, můj pane – jak říkáte: když jsem byla elfinka. Ale už jsem vyrostla z let květinových věnců nebo podobných pošetilostí.“_  
 _  
Fin protočil panenky, ignoroval protesty krásné paní z Lórienu a posadil jí květinový věnec na hlavu. Založil si paže na hrudi, prohlížel si své dílo a přikývl._  
  
„ _Tohle nejvíc sluší vaší roztomilé tváři, má drahá. A my máme povinnost být pošetilí, protože až zestárneme, zmoudříme. Když nebudeme promazávat ta malá kolečka v našich hlavách, která nás nutí dělat nemoudré a dětinské věci, začnou rezivět a jednoho dne taky skřípat.“_  
 _  
Firinwë se zapojila do smíchu a položila svou ruku na jeho. Byl báječný, tenhle slavný Glorfindel z Gondolinu – bojovník s lehkým srdcem dítěte, hračka a smrtící zbraň zároveň._  
 _  
Jeho pověst byla legendární – nikdy neslyšela o elfovi, který se oženil a rozvedl pětkrát. Elfové uzavírali svazek na celý život a stěží se někdy stalo, že by se pár rozdělil – a přesto pětkrát! Ráda by věděla, jaký démon Glorfindela pronásledoval, protože nějaký to být musel, to jí bylo jasné, ale uvědomění si toho jen prohlubovalo její okouzlení._  
 _  
A mimo to, nemohlo být popíráno, že byl rozhodně nejpohlednější. Firinwë nebyla nezkušená v umění lásky; umění, které považovala za hru podobnou lovu, a ona byla znamenitý lovec, nikdy nenechala úlovek utéct a dokonce ani pán Celeborn nebyl schopný jí odmítnout._  
 _  
Pán Glorfindel by byl jistě cenná kořist jejích dovedností. Stěží plýtvala myšlenkou na pobledlého, hubeného, nemocně vypadajícího elfa, který se ploužil po Posledním domáckém domě jako stín a prohlašoval, že je Finův druh – těhotný mužský elf, kdo kdy slyšel o takové věci!_  
 _  
Ať byl Erestor jakýkoliv – určitě nemohl být počítán mezi Prvorozené. Glorfindel si jistě užíval takové novoty – a konec konců neměl dědice. Ale na konci dne by byl Erestor přítěž, které by se snadno zbavila. Zamýšlela poskytnout své služby jako opatrovník elfátka – jakmile by měla ruku na kolébce, měla by ruku i na Glorfindelově srdci a Erestor, který není hňup, by pochopil, že tu pro něj není místo._  
  
„ _Prosím, povězte mi na co myslíte, má paní? Máte velmi samolibý úsměv na rtech…“ žertoval Fin._  
  
„ _Jen - myslím na hru, kterou ráda hraji, můj pane.“_  
  
„ _Hru? To zní spíš jako zábava – jaká hra to je?“_  
 _  
Zasněně se usmála: „Ai – je to velmi stará hra - tak stará jako náš rod. Můžu vám ukázat jak se hraje?“_  
 _  
Předtím než Fin mohl odpovědět, naklonila se dopředu, položila své ruce kolem jeho ramen a políbila ho._  
 _  
Fin se poddal polibku. Možná to bylo z překvapení, možná kvůli tomu, že zvyk je železná košile, ale na krátký okamžik, polibek opětoval. Když se pak oddělili, dobře si všiml triumfu v jejích očích a zamračil se._  
  
„ _Má drahá paní – neměla byste plýtvat svou přízní pro bezcenného darebáka jako jsem já,“ řekl a přidal ten nejvážnější tón, „bezcenného darebáka, který má druha, jehož miluje víc než svůj život.“_  
 _  
Firinwë potřásla hlavou: „To nemyslíš vážně, Glorfindeli. Jsi elfí Pán, tvá rodina je jedna z nejstarších ve Středozemi. Jsi hrdina a legenda – nepokoušej se mě přesvědčit, že zamýšlíš plýtvat více časem než je nutné na tuhle… zvrácenost.“_  
 _  
Fin vrčel a ona uskočila zpět. Změna v jeho tváři byla děsivá – už to nebyl okouzlující, vždy vtipkující Glorfindel, tohle byl Glorfindel z Gondolinu, který skolil balroga. Plameny tančily v jeho očích a jeho ruce bolestivě sevřely její nadloktí._  
 _  
Předtím, než mohl Fin něco říct, šíp sestřelil věnec z Firinwë hlavy. Oba vyskočili a Fin popadl meč, aby zahnal útočníka._  
 _  
Byl to Erestor._  
 _  
A u Valar, Fin nikdy neviděl nikoho královštějšího, nádhernějšího a víc smrtícího než Erestora - oblečeného v černém, luk v ruce, tři plachtící vrány nad hlavou, oči ztemnělé hněvem podtrhující bledost jeho kůže. Nedíval se na Fina; jeho oči byly soustředěny na Firinwë, která byl ještě v šoku a zírala na věnec přišpendlený ke stromu Erestorovým šípem._  
 _  
"Vypadáte dobře oblečená, jako byste přišla zvítězit,“ řekl Erestor, jeho hlas byl naprosto tichý a tím víc děsivější._  
  
„ _Erestore…,“ začal Fin, ale Erestor ho usekl jednoduchým gestem ruky a ani se na něj nepodíval._  
 _  
Napřímil hlavu a lukem mířil na dámu Firinwë: „Nedotýkejte se mého sladkého prince.“_  
 _  
S tím se Erestor otočil na patě a odešel._  
 _  
Fin se podíval na dámu Firinwë, která chytla bledší odstín zelené._  
  
„ _Omlouvám se – neměl jsem být ochotný účastník v této hře, dokonce ani na vteřinu. Prosím vás o odpuštění za tuto mou slabost a doufám, že i on mi odpustí. Ale má paní,“ pokračoval Fin, „neodvažujte se ještě někdy, v mé přítomnosti i mimo ni, urazit mého milovaného. Neboť, u Valar, jestli se odvážíte, skončíte v situaci, kdy budete žádat Valar, aby měli slitování a nechali vás vstoupit do Síní Mandosu.“_  
 _  
S tím chytil svůj plášť, opustil místo a běžel za Erestorem._  
 _  
Dáma Firinwë se zhluboka nadechla._  
  
„ _Dobře tedy,“ říkala si pro sebe, „zpátky k pánu Elrondovi.“_  
 _  
Být Paní Imladris bylo mnohem slibnější než být sedmou paní Glorfindelovou._  
  
* * *  
  
Na jeden den jsem toho měl dost, ukončil jsem svou procházku a vrátil se do našich komnat. Glorfindel už byl zpátky. Seděl za stolem, skloněný nad listinou a psal. Když jsem vstoupil, rychle zvedl víko stolu a skryl dopis uvnitř.   
  
Nepříjemný hlásek byl zpátky. Co přede mnou skrýval? Měl tajemství? Proč? A hlavně - jaké?   
  
„Ty jsi se vrátil, drahý, díky Valar. Začínal jsem se bát.“   
  
Vstal a pevně mě objal. Pak jemně pohladil mojí tvář – tak jemně…, a podíval se na mě s takovou intenzitou, kterou jsem nikdy předtím neviděl.   
  
„Prosím, už nikdy nechoď ven beze mě, má lásko. Lesy už nejsou bezpečné a já mám strach. Může se stát tolik věcí tak rychle a já nemůžu unést myšlenku, že by ses mohl zranit.“   
  
Něco bylo v jeho hlase – zoufalství, které jsem u něho předtím neznal, a to mě vyděsilo. Cítil jsem, jako kdyby v jeho srdci byly dveře, které jsem ještě neotevřel, a bál jsem se, co bych tam mohl najít.   
  
Neboť Fin se měnil. Čím víc se blížil termín narození, tím víc začínal být nesoustředěný a neklidný. Mnohokrát jsem se v noci probudil, jen abych zjistil, že je pryč. Ze začátku jsem byl vyděšený, dokonce jsem se ho pokusil hledat, ale Králík - který, jak se zdálo, byl nevysvětlitelně vždy tam, kde jsem byl já – mě ujistil, že Fin byl v pořádku a na mé otázky, kde je, odpověděl jen mlhavým gestem ruky směrem k lesu.   
  
Co to bylo zač, co vyhnalo Fina z našeho domova? Co ho tolik sužovalo, že se mi to dokonce neodvažoval říct? Víc než jednou jsem sváděl boj, zda se ho zeptat či nezeptat, ale něco bylo v jeho očích, které prosily, ať se neptám, tak jsem se do toho tématu nikdy nepouštěl.   
  
A zrovna teď okusoval mé ucho a jako obvykle se moje souvislé myšlenky rozprchly, takže jsem se rozhodl nechat na chvíli záležitost odpočívat a poddal se jeho doteku, vůni a lásce.   
  
* * *  
  
Následující den jsem zamířil do Domu uzdravování přetrpět mou týdenní prohlídku. Elrond byl zaneprázdněný a já jsem zrovna nebyl nadšený vyhlídkou, jak Řezníkův učeň Elladan čeká s chladnýma rukama a slabě potlačenou touhou rozříznout mě, aby uspokojil svou zvědavost, ale bohužel, kdybych tam nešel dobrovolně, Glorfindel, nebo ještě hůř, Mauburz, by mě do Domu uzdravování vlastnoručně donesli. Už se to dřív stalo a nerad bych, aby se tahle trapná příhoda opakovala. Mimo to, Elladan byl lepší než jeho pověst a skutečně se těšil na naše malé elfátko.   
  
Elladan byl zaneprázdněný nanášením nějaké masti s lesní vůní na modřinu na Orophinových zádech a šťastně při tom štěbetal, jeho povídání bylo přerušováno jen souhlasným mručením Galadhrima, který vypadal poněkud samolibě.   
  
Zamračil jsem se. Jen si to představte, Orophin si dokázal přivodit malá zranění po celou dobu co byl tady, a ještě k tomu se to stávalo vždycky, když byl Elladan ve službě v Domě uzdravování. Bylo možné, že…?  
  
Ale ne. Potřásl jsem hlavou a vynadal si, že jsem hlupák. Dokonce jen taková myšlenka byla příliš absurdní!   
  
Nebo nebyla?   
  
Mé myšlenky byly přerušeny Elladanovým jemným hlasem, když mě pozdravil: „Pojďte dál, Erestore, za minutu jsem hotov.“   
  
Elrondův dědic si utřel ruku do ručníku a Orophin vklouzl zpátky do své tuniky.   
  
„Do večera by to mělo bolet míň. Kdybys cítil jakékoliv nepohodlí, tak zase přijď.“   
  
Orophin přikývl a věnoval Elladanovi pohled, který byl rozhodně poblázněný. Pak sklonil hlavu mým směrem a vyklouzl ze dveří, čímž mě nechal o samotě s mou Nemesis.   
  
„Hop do plechovky, sardinko!“ vtipkoval Elladan a poklepal na vyšetřovací lůžko.   
  
Zanaříkal jsem: „Elladane, jediná věc, která ti jde hůř než léčení, je žertování.“   
  
Zamračil se, ale bylo to vzdálené uražení: „Oh, já vás mám příliš rád, Erestore. Jen počkejte, jakmile se vaše elfátko narodí, začnete být tak zvyklý na mojí přítomnost, že budete po nocích plakat, jak moc mě budete postrádat.“   
  
Protočil jsem oči, posadil se na postel a začal jsem si rozepínat tuniku, zatímco Elladan si myl ruce v malé nádržce u zdi a šťastně si broukal nějaký nápěv.   
  
Melodie ve mně něco vyvolala; vzpomínku, vzdálenou jako řídnoucí mlha v podzimním ránu.   
  
„Znám tuhle melodii – co je to za píseň?“ zeptal jsem se.   
  
Elladan se chichotal: „Oh, to je jen hloupá písnička, kterou nám zpíval Glorfindel, když jsme byli ještě malá elfátka,“ odpověděl přes rameno,“vy jí znáte? Slova už jsem zapomněl, něco o koních…“  
  
„Ano,“ odpověděl jsem, „ano, už jsem jí slyšel…“  
  
* * *  
 **  
Erestorova vzpomínka**  
 _  
„Pojď sem, není důvod být plachý, už jsem tě slyšel před chvílí.“_  
 _  
Bojovník seděl v trávě pod bukem a něco vyřezával z kusu dřeva - činnost, kterou teď přerušil, aby pokynul elfátku blíž k sobě._  
 _  
Erestor pokračoval v oškubávání listů z květin, které nasbíral - nebyl si jistý jak přistoupit k bojovníkovi blíž. Jeho nana ho nakonec jemně poklepala na zadek a popohnala elfátko vpřed._  
  
„ _No tak, buď hodný chlapec a běž k laskavému Pánovi, Erestore – je neslušné jen stát a zírat. A možná můžeš smutného drahouška trochu rozveselit.“_  
 _  
Věnovala elfovi pod bukem přátelské kývnutí a pokračovala ve sbírání ostružin do proutěného košíku a tajně byla ráda, že má aspoň na pár minut svého nejmladšího pryč od svých copánků._  
 _  
Bojovník začal znovu vyřezávat a konečně Erestorova zvědavost vyhrála nad ostychem – váhavě přistoupil k postavě oděné v modrém, sedící pod stromem._  
 _  
Chvíli tam dítě jen stálo a pozorovalo._  
  
„ _Co to děláš?“ zeptalo se nakonec._  
  
„ _Vyřezávám,“ odpověděl elf._  
  
„ _Co?“_  
  
„ _Koně.“_  
  
„ _To je pěkné.“_  
  
„ _Tak to děkuji, mladý mistře elfe, rád slyším, že se ti líbí tato nádherná umělecká práce.“_  
 _  
Bojovník věnoval Erestorovi úsměv a elfátko se trochu osmělilo. Páni, tenhle elf byl ale vysoký! Vyšší než ada, který vedle šest let starého Erestora vypadal jako obr. Erestor byl rád, že bojovník zrovna nestojí, protože jinak na něho určitě musel být hrozivý pohled._  
  
„ _Já mám rád koníky,“ řekl nakonec Erestor._  
 _  
Kvůli dvěma chybějícím předním zubům to znělo spíš jako “kolíky“, ale zdálo se, že elf i tak rozumí._  
  
„ _No, kdo nemá,“ poznamenal._  
  
„ _Moje sestra.“_  
  
„ _Tvoje sestra nemá ráda koně? Jak je to možné?“_  
  
„ _Je hloupá.“_  
 _  
Bojovník potlačil úsměv, když si vzpomněl na „sympatie“ ke své vlastní starší sestře o tisíciletí dříve._  
  
„ _No, no. Jsem si jistý, že je velmi milá.“_  
  
„ _Ne. Tahá mě za copánky.“_  
  
„ _Ano, předpokládám, že to je jedna z méně příznivých aktivit, ke kterým sestry inklinují, a velmi se obávám, mladý mistře elfe, že se budeš muset usmívat a snášet to. Modli se k Valar, aby se brzy provdala – to je jediná věc, kterou můžeš dělat.“_  
 _  
Erestor vskutku nechápal co měly jeho copánky společného se svatbou jeho sestry; tajně pochyboval, že by nějaký elf byl tak hloupý, aby si jeho sestru vzal. Ale s rostoucí fascinací sledoval jak se ostrý nůž bojovníka zařezával do měkkého dřeva, hrubá forma zvířete se víc a víc rýsovala a konečně nabrala tvar koně._  
  
„ _Prosím, řekni mi, penneth, jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se válečník bez vzhlédnutí._  
  
„ _Erestor.“_  
  
„ _To jméno ti dala tvá matka?“_  
  
„ _Hmmm...“_  
  
„ _Volila moudře.“_  
 _  
Bojovník udělal krátkou úklonu, v nápodobě šlechtického pozdravu, a řekl: „Jsem velmi potěšen, že vás poznávám, mladý mistře elfe. Já jsem Pán Glorfindel, náčelník Domu zlatého květu, ale vzácní přátelé - jako vy, mne mohou nazývat Fin.“_  
  
„ _Fin!“_  
 _  
Erestor se chichotal._  
  
„ _Fin! Fin! Fin! To se mi líbí!“_  
  
„ _Jsem velmi rád, že schvaluješ mé jméno.“_  
 _  
Věnoval dítěti vlídný úsměv a pak řekl: „Když máš rád koně, určitě znáš i tuhle píseň, Erestore:_  
  
‘ _Koníčku, koníčku, nestůj a cválej,  
ať tvoje podkovy zvoní!   
Oháňkou švihej,   
ať se kola točí!   
Rychle vpřed   
ať doma jsme hned!‘ _  
_  
Erestor dychtivě přikývl: „Ano, znám jí! Nana mi to zpívá před spaním! Zazpívej to ještě!“_  
  
„ _Tvé přání je mi rozkazem!“_  
 _  
Glorfindelův jemný hlas se nesl lesem a Erestor tleskal, až přitom rozmačkal květiny, které předtím nasbíral. Chvíli dítě sedělo v trávě, sledovalo řezbářskou práci a poslouchalo Glorfindelovo prozpěvování._  
 _  
Konečně bojovník vrátil nůž do pochvy, kriticky si prohlédl svojí práci a pak koně podal Erestorovi: „Tady, penneth, to je pro tebe. Měl by sloužit jako náhrada, než přijde čas, kdy dostaneš svého vlastního k osedlání.“_  
 _  
Elfátko zíralo nejdřív na Glorfindela a pak na dřevěného koně v naprostém úžasu: „Můj kůň? Pro mě?“_  
 _  
Glorfindel se usmál: „Ano, penneth, pro tebe – jen mi slib, že s tím neuhodíš svou sestru, viď, že ne?“_  
 _  
Erestor si vzal koně a pevně si ho přitiskl k hrudi._  
  
„ _O, děkuju ti! Děkuju – Fine!“ dodal a s oslnivým úsměvem vzhlédl k bojovníkovi, který mu úsměv oplatil._  
 _  
Erestor byl sice ještě malé elfátko, ale už rozpoznal smutek za tímto úsměvem a cítil bodnutí viny – možná laskavý elfí pán vyřezal koně pro někoho jiného a dal mu ho jen proto, že chtěl být zdvořilý?_  
  
„ _A mohu si ho nechat? Opravdu?“ zeptal se. „Ty nemáš své vlastní elfátko, kterému by se to líbilo?“_  
 _  
Nikdy ve svém krátkém životě neviděl Erestor takový smutek, jaký byl nyní zřejmý v tváři bojovníka. Glorfindel mu procuchal vlasy a jemně pohladil jeho tvář: „Ne, maličký – já nemám vlastní malé elfátko.“_  
 _  
Položil svou velkou dlaň na rameno dítěte a dodal: „Už ne.“_  
 _  
S tím vstal, naposledy se na toho maličkého usmál a zmizel v lese._  
  
* * *  
  
Rychle jsem seskočil z lůžka.   
  
„Počkejte, ještě jsem neskončil!“ protestoval Elladan.   
  
„Já vím – omlouvám se, penneth, potřebuju si něco zkontrolovat a je to naléhavé.“   
  
Zapnul jsem si tuniku a spěchal ven z místnosti, běžel jsem zpátky do Posledního domáckého domu a bral schody po třech, jak jsem letěl nahoru k mým komnatám.   
  
V mé pracovně jsem poklekl u malé dřevěné truhly, kde jsem měl uloženo pár věcí, které mi má matka stihla zabalit, když jsem musel uprchnout z Gondolinu a zanechat za sebou ji, mého adu a mou sestru. Nevěděl jsem, zda je ještě někdy uvidím a sám jsem se stal uprchlíkem bez kořenů stejně jako mnozí z mého rodu. Od té doby jsem se nikdy neodvážil podívat do té truhly – vzpomínky spojené s jejím obsahem byly příliš zraňující.   
  
Ale teď jsem odklopil víko bez dlouhého přemýšlení; hrabal jsem se v knihách, kresbách a nějakých klenotech, až jsem konečně úplně na dně našel, co jsem hledal.   
  
Chvíli jsem balíček držel a zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Pak jsem opatrně vysvobodil objekt z ochranného obalu – zelené dětské přikrývky s výšivkou žlutých a červených květů.   
  
V mé dlani teď, malý a zčernalý věkem, ležel nádherně vyřezaný kůň.   
  
„Fine,“ šeptal jsem a tiskl si hračku k srdci.   
  
„Drahý, drahý Fine.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odhalí Erestor Finovo tajemství? Unikne Elrond ze spárů dámy Firinwë? Chovají se mrchožroutské vrány stejně jako psi krysí velikosti? Jak dlouho bude trvat, než Elladan přijde na to, co doopravdy způsobuje Orophinova zranění? A kdy se konečně to nejbáječnější elfátko narodí? 
> 
> To a mnohem víc v 2579 epizodě „Mladí a nezeskřetovatělí“ - zůstaňte na příjmu…
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Díky za všechny odezvy - fíha! Byla jsem překvapená kolik mají Elladan a Orophin příznivců - a ano, uslyšíte o nich víc. 
> 
> Erestorovo a Glorfindelovo elfátko se v příští kapitole konečně narodí, takže si nechte po ruce kapesníky - bude to emocionální záležitost. 
> 
> Taky jsem využila svobodu propašovat do první části této kapitoly malý odkaz na skupinu „Placebo". Pokud jste ho našli, dejte mi vědět! ;o) [Zmíněné odkazy, úryvky z textu, jsou: "Vypadáte dobře oblečená, jako byste přišla zvítězit,“ a „Nedotýkejte se mého sladkého prince.“ - pozn.překl.]
> 
> Oh – než to zapomenu: píseň „Erestor a Glorfindel“ je parodie na „Frankie a Johnnie“. Je to téměř zlidovělá píseň, zpívaná kvanty lidí. Já jsem zparodovala Elvisovu verzi.
> 
> A konečně, ale ne naposled: „penneth“ znamená „mladý“ (nebo také "maličký", případně i něco úplně jiného).


	6. Kapitola 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V den porodu Erestor zmizí – najde ho Glorfindel v čas? A Erestor se setká s velmi výjimečnou osobou.

„A co ‘Lúthien‘?“

„Ne.“ 

„‘Arwen‘?“ 

„Na to zapomeň.“ 

„‘Melanthia‘?“ 

„‘Tmavý květ‘? A co když bude světlovlasá?“ 

„Pak jí budeme říkat ‘Galadriel‘.“

„Ty jsi duševně nemocný?“ 

„Není snadné tě uspokojit, zlatíčko.“ 

„Fine – pro Valar, naposledy: taky by to mohl být chlapec. A musíš uznat, že oslovení ‘Galadriel‘ by mohlo být pro našeho syna poněkud rozpačité.“

„Ale ona má velmi mužský způsob chůze.“ 

„Blbečku.“ 

„Stará vráno.“ 

„Mohu očekávat nějaký druh inteligentních návrhů nebo mám tu záležitost vzít do vlastních rukou?“ 

„Mauburz myslí, že hezké jméno pro elfátko milých pánů je ‘Rupert Rejpal‘. Dobré jméno.“ 

„Rupert Rejpal?!?“ 

„Ano. Velmi dobré jméno pro malé elfátko. Byl by to první elf jménem Rupert.“ 

Bezpochyby. 

„Má drahá Mauburz, už se těším jak budu představovat svého syna ‘Ruperta Rejpala‘ mým přátelům. A jak si v budoucnu užiju běžný život – ‘Ruperte! Dojez ten lembas! Ruperte! Tvůj pokoj potřebuje uklidit!“ 

Fin se smál a já jsem zavrtěl hlavou. Tempem, jakým se vlekla tahle diskuze, by brzy bylo naše ubohé malé elfátko dost staré na to, aby si zvolilo jméno do doby, než bychom se dohodli. 

Naše zdejší skřetice zkřížila paže přes své impozantní poprsí a projevovala známky trucování. 

„Mauburz si pořád myslí, že Rupert je hezké jméno. Jestli se vám nelíbí, můžete použít ‘Montague‘. Taky moc hezké jméno.“ 

V tomto bodě jsem se rozhodl, že byl čas odejít z obchodu: tajně jsem zatahal za Finův rukáv a dali jsme Mauburz sbohem. Ta stále doporučovala „velmi hezká“ skřetí jména jedno za druhým. 

Pomalu jsem začínal chápat, proč byly skřeti pořád ve špatné náladě. 

Když jsme vyšli ven na čerstvý vzduch, Fin řekl: „Ale musíš uznat, že ‘Brünhyldë‘ je respekt budící jméno.“ 

„Příště až budeš těhotný ty a budeš trpět 10 měsíců v agónii, potom můžeš našim potomkům dát takové jméno, jaké se ti líbí,“ vrčel jsem. 

Fin mě objal a vtiskl mi na tvář vlhký polibek: „Děkuji ti, ó, slunce mého života. Tak to bude Brünhyldë!“ 

Přímou čarou jsme zamířili do tesařského obchodu mistra Elfara. Fin si objednal nábytek do dětského pokoje, jako obvykle bez předchozí konzultace se mnou a odmítl mi o tom cokoliv říct, prohlašuje, že je to “překvapení“. Ale teď, když do porodu zbýval jen týden, rozhodl se mi ukázat, jak bude hnízdečko našeho elfátka vypadat. Jako dlouhodobý znalec Finových překvapení jsem se připravil na noční můru růžových krajek a levandulových mašlí. 

„Ai, milosti! Jak dobré jest viděti vás!“ 

Elfar pozdravil Fina a sklonil hlavu mým směrem s přátelským úsměvem. Elfar, jako já a Fin, byl gondolinský uprchlík, a i když mnohem déle než my, nikdy neztratil nezaměnitelný přízvuk a byl mistrem v umění řezbářské práce. 

Bohužel byl také velmi schopný v umění pít – talent, který mu občas překážel při práci, ale jakmile jednou začal své dílo, jeho mysl byla soustředěna jen na tento úkol a v průběhu staletí vytvořil některé z nejkrásnějších kusů nábytku v Roklince, mezi nimi Elrondovu postel, Arwenin kabinet a boudu pro Elladanova psa. 

Jak pokračuje práce, mistře Elfare?“ zeptal se Fin. 

„Ai, téměř hotova jest. Pakliže budou mne obě vaše milosti ráčiti následovati do mé dílny, ukáži jim svou práci.“ 

Vedl nás do zadní části obchodu a já jsem hluboce nasával vůni dřeva a pryskyřice. Můj otec byl povoláním také tesař a tahle vůně mi vždycky připomněla dny mého dětství. 

Ve středu místnosti stál na pracovním stole objekt krytý bílým lněným plátnem jako ochrana před prachem. Elegantním pohybem mistr Elfar strhl plátno, trochu jako čaroděj, který odhalí králíka ve svém klobouku, a před námi stálo jedno z nejkrásnějších uměleckých děl, jaké jsem kdy viděl. 

Byla to houpací kolébka, vyrobená z dubového dřeva medové barvy s nádhernými ozdobami listů a bobulí na čelní straně, posázených okolo erbů Domu Zlatého květu a Domu Kroužícího havrana. Záhlaví však bylo završeno mistrovsky vyřezanou vránou, která něco držela v zobáku. Když jsem přistoupil blíž, viděl jsem, že to byl malý koš s ostružinami. 

Byl jsem hluboce dojatý, obrátil jsem se a objal Fina. 

„Oh, Fine – to je tak krásné! Přál bych si, abych byl sám elfátko a mohl spát v tomhle drahokamu!“ 

Fin se usmál a něžně mě sevřel v náručí. Dojemně kýčovitá scéna byla sledována pánem Elfarem, který byl zřejmě potěšen, že jeho práce byla tak důkladně oceněna. 

„Myslel jsem, no…,“ řekl Fin a šoupal nohama,“…ostružiny symbolizují čas, kdy jsem po tobě toužil a ty jsi byl příliš nemilosrdný a zabedněný, než aby sis všiml…“

Jemně jsem ho plácnul za ušima. 

„Mohl jsi ten proces urychlit, kdybys nenechával mrtvé vrrky na mé posteli, Fine.“ 

„Ten vrrk nebyl ode mě, drahý,“ smál se, „všechny zásluhy za tento vkusný dar patří mistru Fenrirovi.“ 

Zasténal jsem. 

„Proč na mě leží kletba nápadníků, kteří nemají ponětí jak okouzlit elfa?“ skučel jsem a Fin mě znovu objal a rychle vtiskl letmý polibek na mou tvář. 

„Protože jsi takový protiva, tak proto. Chtěl bys tu zůstat a podívat se na další věci, které mistr Elfar vytvořil pro naše elfátko? Já musím spěchat nebo budu mít zpoždění na schůzce s Elrondem.“ 

Nezmínil se o dámě Firinwë, za což jsem byl velmi vděčný. 

„Samozřejmě, moc rád bych viděl, jaké další drahokamy na mě čekají,“ řekl jsem a Fin mi poslal vzdušný polibek, otočil se na patě a odešel z obchodu. 

Když se za ním zavřely dveře, obrátil jsem pozornost zpátky k pánu Elfarovi, který zářil pýchou nad svým mistrovským dílem. 

„Potěšen jsem velmi, že ta kolébka se vám líbí, mistře Erestore,“ řekl a láskyplně leštil dřevo hadrem, „a pokud jen praviti mohu, má choť i já jsme velice potěšeni, že znovu uzříme mladý život v Posledním domáckém domě.“ 

„Jste velmi laskavý, mistře Elfare,“ odpověděl jsem a stále hleděl na krásnou kolébku. 

Pokračoval v leštění a vysvětloval, jak trávil dny hledáním správného dřeva a odkud získal vosk na leštění. Přikyvoval jsem – jako bych slyšel mluvit svého adu, který mi vždy k narozeninám daroval báječné hračky jako houpacího koně nebo malá vyřezávaná zvířátka. 

„Ai, mistře Erestore, toto jest už druhá kolébka, kterou jsem zhotovil pro pána Glorfindela, a doufám, že poslední nebude!“ 

Hlava mi jakoby vybuchla a já jsem ohromeně zíral na toho elfa: „Druhá kolébka? Jak to – on objednával ještě jinou?“ 

Elfar viditelně zbledl, hrál si s hadrem a koktal: „Já že jsem pravil druhá? Prosím za prominutí, mistře Erestore, přeřeknutí to bylo toliko. Ne, samozřejmě ne, proč by také někdo dvě kolébky potřebovati měl, je toliko tato jedna, drahý pane, má omluva, já mluvil jsem o loži, kterou hodlám vyřezat pro vaše malé elfátko, jakmile z této kolébky vyrůsti ráčí.“ 

Rychle pospíchal do sousední místnosti a já jsem ho následoval. Obdivoval jsem skvostný nábytek do dětského pokoje, ale současně jsem měl pocit, že se stalo něco důležitého, a že jsem postrádal zásadní informaci. 

Povzdechl jsem si. Bylo na čase, aby se ten maličký narodil a věci se mohly dát zase do pořádku. 

* * * 

Napůl cesty zpět do Posledního domáckého domu jsem se posadil na velký kámen v zahradách. Chůze nebo jiný druh pohybu se stávaly víc a víc vyčerpávající, záda a nohy mě bolely, a tak jsem se rozhodl trochu si odpočinout, než se vrátím do našich komnat, kde se prospím. 

O chviličku později jsem zaslechl tlumený smích. 

Rozhlédl jsem se, ale poblíž jsem nikoho neviděl. Přeslechl jsem se? 

Potřásl jsem hlavou a chystal se vstát, když jsem chichotání zaslechl znovu. 

Teď už nebylo pochyb: někdo seděl v křoví za mnou a chichotal se. 

Rychlým pohybem jsem natáhl paži do křoví, chytil kroutící se formu života, kterou jsem tam našel, a vytáhl jí z keře. 

Byl to Elrohir. 

Velmi rozpačitý Elrohir - rozcuchaný, s listy ve vlasech, rozhalenou košilí a s červenými tvářemi. 

Překvapeně jsem pustil jeho límec a nesouhlasně se na něj díval. 

„Elrohire! Co je to za nesmysl! Jak dlouho budeme muset snášet tvůj bezvýsledný lov na tvého domnělého vetřelce?“ vyštěkl jsem a on zíral na špičky svých bot a odkopl malý oblázek stranou. 

„Tohle je velmi nedůstojné chování pro syna lorda Elronda, Elrohire. Zapomněl jsi všechno, co jsem tě učil? Žádám, abys toho okamžitě nechal. Staneš se terčem posměchu celé Roklinky.“ 

Elrohir stále neodpovídal, ale ohlížel se přes rameno každou druhou vteřinu a byl zřejmě velmi nervózní. 

Položil jsem ruku na jeho rameno a jemně ho stiskl. 

„Elrohire,“ řekl jsem mírnějším hlasem, „věř mi, když říkám, že v tom křoví nic není.“ 

„Ehm…vlastně, to není úplně pravda, mistře Erestore…“ ozval se hlas zpoza Elrohira, a když jsem se podíval přes jeho rameno, spatřil jsem půvabnou elfí dívku, která se vynořila z křoví. 

Byla oblečená v zelené a hnědé a v kaštanových vlasech měla listy a červené bobule. 

Elrohir zčervenal ještě víc a začal si hrát se svým opaskem, zatímco jsem lapal po dechu a snažil se získat zpět svou rovnováhu. 

„Elrohire!“ zahřměl jsem nakonec a pokusil jsem se o zastrašující vzhled, což nebyl vůbec snadný úkol vzhledem k dítěti v mých útrobách, ale dělal jsem, co jsem mohl. 

„Kdo je ona a co dělá v křoví? A dokonce mnohem důležitější věc – co tam děláš TY?“ 

Elrondův nejmladší si promnul krk a uvolnil si límec. 

„Mistře Erestore, toto je paní Eldanorien. Paní Eldanorien, toto je mistr Erestor.“ 

Dívka se postavila a uklonila se. 

„Velmi mě těší, že se s vámi setkávám,“ řekla naprosto bez obav. 

„Přál bych si, abych mohl říct to samé, má paní,“ vrčel jsem a znovu Elrohirovi nařídil: „Pořád čekám, že uslyším tvé vysvětlení, Elrohire, a bohužel se stále vzrůstající netrpělivostí.“ 

Elrohir pokrčil rameny. 

„Ai… setkali jsme se, když jsem byl na průzkumu podél hranice Temného hvozdu… její otec nás nemá moc rád, celé to s Oropherovým incidentem a Gil-galadem a vůbec… přišla se na mě podívat, spadla do křoví a měla odřeninu, tak jsem hledal nějaké masti od ady…“

Odmlčel se a obranně vystrčil bradu. 

„Jen jsem se pokoušel pomoct!“ řekl a trucoval. 

„Elrohire,“ řekl jsem, „doufám, že se mě nepokoušíš přesvědčit, že ty a paní Eldanorien jste trávili poslední čtyři měsíce sezením v křovinách okolo Posledního domáckého domu a ošetřováním jejích modřin! Považuješ mě za blázna?“ 

Dívka si stoupla před Elrohira jakoby ho chránila. Zkřížila paže na hrudi a hleděla na mě. 

„Co je špatné na sezení v křoví? Já jsem z lesního lidu – my milujeme zeleň!“ 

„Tohle, má drahá,“ odpověděl jsem, „je více případ plodů než zeleně. Váš otec ví, že jste tady?“ 

Vypadala trochu provinile. 

„Řekla jsem mu, že jedu navštívit tetu, ale přišla jsem sem za Elrohirem.“ 

Věnovala mu zbožňující úsměv a on se usmíval stejně poblázněně, vzal její ruku do své a pak se na mě prosebně podíval: „Prosím, mistře Erestore – neříkejte to adovi! Bude na mě hrozně naštvaný a určitě nám zakáže se vídat!“ 

Když viděl mé zdráhání, vytáhnul Elrohir velké zbraně – dělal na mě psí oči, mával řasami a dokonce přidal chvění Spodního Rtu, které mě pokaždé dorazilo, tak jsem si povzdechl a vzdal se. 

„V pořádku, Elrohire. Ale trvám na tom, že, pokud to myslíš vážně, promluvíš si o tom se svým otcem, až přijde čas. Jestli o ni doopravdy stojíš, musíš mít také odvahu postavit se za svou lásku.“ 

Elrohir přikývl a já jsem prstem zamířil na dívku a řekl:“ A to platí i pro Vás a Vašeho otce, mladá dámo.“ 

Elrohir mě objal, což neudělal už hodně dlouhou dobu: „Tak moc vám děkuji, mistře Erestore. Ada – já ho miluji draze a důvěřuji mu, o tom nepochybujte, ale – on je tak formální, nikdy by nepochopil, že jsme takhle … v křoví". 

Musel jsem skrýt široký úsměv a mával na oba provinilce. 

„Pryč, pryč, vy otravná elfátka, než změním názor.“ 

Šel jsem zpátky do Posledního domáckého domu a vybavoval si celkem živě incident zahrnující Elronda, Gil-galada, lískový keř a kompletně šokovaného Thranduila, který přerušil cokoliv, co tam chtěl právě vykonat. 

Možná byl Elrond beznadějný případ, když hrál toblero – ale když došlo na křoví, tak byl expert. 

* * *

Dny míjely. Datum, které Elrond vypočítal jako den porodu se přiblížilo a moje úroveň nervozity dosáhla kritických výšin. Měl jsem noční můry, snil jsem o všech věcech, které se mohly během porodu pokazit, budil jsem se promočený potem a Finovi zabralo několik hodin konejšit a uklidnit mě. Přesto mi neuniklo, že byl rovněž neklidný, a že se s Elrondem radil dvakrát denně a ptal se, zda je něco nového. 

Také se pokusil mluvit s Králíkem, ale náš divoch nám nebyl vůbec nápomocen. 

„To je Erestorova věc. Nech ho dělat to, co potřebuje udělat a všechno bude dobré,“ řekl a ani prosba ani křik z Finovy strany nemohly změnit jeho názor. 

Ptal jsem se Haldira jak zacházel Králík s ním, když byla Ostružiní na cestě, a Galadhrim se zamračil a snažil se vzpomenout si. 

„Počkej,“ řekl a počítal na prstech, „čtyřikrát nebo pětkrát mě kousl, pak mi jednoho dne zlomil ruku – i když to byla nehoda – dvakrát mi rozbil nos a ano, taky jsem měl pár modřin. Oh ano, a zlomenou klíční kost.“ 

Hihňal jsem se a Fin těžce polknul. 

„Haldire, bez urážky, ale musím se zeptat: co tě tolik přitahuje na Králíkovi?“ 

Haldir pokrčil rameny a jeho tvář získala zasněný výraz: „Oh, je to mnoho věcí – ale jeho nejroztomilejší rysy jsou laskavý duch a něžná povaha.“ 

Později, když jsme seděli ve vaně, mluvil jsem o tom s Finem a on navrhl, že bych měl prozatím nosit náhubek. 

Praštil jsem ho žínkou na mytí. 

Miloval jsem vodu. Cítil jsem se tak lehce a má ubohá záda si dopřála odpočinek. Fin se smál, pak se zahleděl na mé břicho a zamračil se: „Miláčku, ty ses zranil?“ 

Vztyčil jsem obočí: „Ne, proč se ptáš?“ 

Sjížděl prstem po mém břichu a já jsem se odtáhnul – bolelo to a ten pocit byl velmi nepříjemný. 

„Máš tam šrám nebo škrábnutí, vážně nevím. Musíš to ukázat Elrondovi, lásko.“ 

„Fine, to není škrábnutí. Tamtudy se brzy narodí naše elfátko – doufám.“ 

Věnoval mi velmi zmatený pohled: „Tam? Ty myslíš – ven z tvého břicha?“ 

„Samozřejmě. Co jsi myslel?“ 

Fin vypadal poněkud ostýchavě a já jsem najednou věděl, co myslel. 

„Fine! U Valar! Kam chodíš na takové myšlenky?“ křičel jsem a kroutil hlavou. 

On pokrčil rameny. 

„Co já vím o takových věcech – ačkoliv musím připustit, že vskutku preferuji tento způsob. Měl jsem nějaké… spíše znepokojivé teorie.“ 

Věnoval jsem mu přísný pohled: „Fine. Jakékoliv to jsou – nesdílej takové teorie se mnou.“ 

Usmál se a políbil mé břicho: „Ne, milovaný. Budu o nich mluvit na příští Radě. Tahle setkání jsou vždycky tak nudná.“ 

To mi nedalo žádnou jinou volbu než ho popadnout za copánky a strhnout ho do vody. 

* * * 

Všichni dychtivě čekali na porod – ne jen proto, že většina obyvatel se upřímně těšila na nový život, který brzy přijde, ale také proto, že narození našeho elfátka znamenalo odchod dámy Firinwë, která se z obtíže vyvinula do plně nafouknuté krize. 

Nezastavila se u malovaní Elrondových komnat v pastelových barvách. Zřejmě si taky myslela, že Elrondova postel potřebovala nějaké nové doplňky, jako například její vlastní slavnou osobu, a poslední měsíc dělala možné i nemožné, aby si našeho Pána omotala kolem prstu a chytila ho do své sítě. 

Těžko říct, zda její úsilí plodilo nějaké ovoce. Všichni jsme věděli, že Elrond byl osamělý, ale svou manželku miloval velmi, velmi moc, a hodně jí postrádal – vyžadovalo by to mimořádného elfa na její místo a všichni jsme se modlili k Valar, aby to „mimořádného“ znamenalo „laskavého, jemného, milujícího, věrného“ a ne „dámu Firinwë“. 

Její taktiky byly důmyslné, to jsem musel uznat. Jako kdyby četla v jeho mysli (a že jsem jí znal, moc bych na to nesázel): když pocítil žízeň, přiběhla se sklenicí nejsladšího vína, když dostal hlad, objevila se s tácem ovoce, a zatímco my všichni jsme zakoušeli ostrou hranu jejího jazyka, na něj byla jako med a růže, usmívala se a flirtovala. Její výstřih se prohluboval exponenciálně k délce jejích návštěv v Elrondově pracovně a ona si oblíbila „náhodně“ se ho dotýkat, když šla kolem. 

Bylo to ohavné. 

Shledali jsme zvýšeně obtížné zůstávat přinejmenším zdvořilí a Mauburz se dokonce nesnažila vůbec. 

Když se Firinwë objevila v obchodě, aby koupila Elrondovi masážní olej, který naše skřetice míchala speciálně pro něj („Noční smyslnost“), Mauburz na ni zavrčela a informovala jí, že „Mauburz neprodává nic protivné elfí dámě, která vypadá jako vypasená husa“. 

Paní Liritar, jedna z Thranduilových dcer, se denně objevovala, aby mi podala čerstvé zprávy o vývoji v Poslední domácké ložnici. Byla - díky své schopnosti schovávat se za čalouny a číhat pod stoly se stejným zalíbením, jaké chovala k pánu Elrondovi – mým nejdůvěrnějším vyzvědačem, pokud šlo o všechny osobní věci týkající se našeho velmi milovaného Pána, a zásobila mě příběhy nepopsatelných hrůz. 

„Ai, mistře Erestore,“ říkala a tiskla si ruce, „mluví o tom, že si jí tu nechá! Pán Elrond se zmínil o tom, jaká velká pomoc dáma je a jak si užívá její společnost!“ 

Skoro brečela a já připouštím, že jsem byl rovněž blízko ztráty své rovnováhy. 

„To je jenom vaše chyba, mistře Erestore,“ řekla Liritar a dívala se na mě vyčítavě, „vy jste řekl, že nemám povolení shodit ji do Bruinen!“ 

„To není zcela správně, mé dítě,“ odpověděl jsem, „nikdy jsem neřekl, že bys jí nemohla shodit do Bruinen, jen jsem řekl, že nemáš povolení jí utopit. Nyní, myslím, by malá koupel mohla pomoci zchladit její náladu.“ 

Chodil jsem sem a tam po mé pracovně a vymýšlel způsob, jak se zbavit té obtíže z Lórienu. Konečně jsem zastavil své nesoustředěné pochodování a podíval se z okna. Měl jsem pěkný výhled na zřídka navštěvovanou část zahrady. Nemnoho péče bylo vkládáno do keřů a rostlin, které tam rostly – bylo to místo minulosti, spočíval tam hrob Estelovy matky a socha Gil-galada. Elrond často osamoceně chodil přes tuto část zahrady, přebýval v minulosti a my jsme respektovali jeho přání soukromí a samoty. 

Socha Gil-galada. 

Samozřejmě. 

Proč mě to nenapadlo dřív. 

Otočil jsem se a díval se na Liritar, která si pochutnávala na jednom ze svým copánků. 

„Má drahá paní Liritar,“ řekl jsem, „nenastal čas ukázat dámě Firinwë Elrondovu sbírku Gil-galadových náprstků? Ona budí dojem elfky s vybraným vkusem a s nadšením vymalovává Poslední domácký dům, jistě by si cenila povolení podívat se na tyto – klenoty.“ 

Liritar se na mě dívala jako bych přišel o rozum: „Elrondova sbírka náprstků? Pro Valar – ale víte, že je absolutně zakázáno dokonce se jen přiblížit k té skříni.“ 

Smál jsem se a radostně si mnul ruce: „Ai, Liritar – opravdu bychom neměli dámu Firinwë ochudit o sdílení Největších pokladů Pána Elronda. Zřejmě si vzala do hlavy, že se stane novou Paní Imladris, takže bude spravedlivé, když se dozví, co je součástí jednání.“ 

Široký zlý úsměv se rozšířil přes tvář Liritar: „Mistře Erestore – já se skláním v úctě před vaší moudrostí. Lord Elrond volil moudře, když z vás udělal svého hlavního poradce. A ada měl také pravdu, když říkal, že jste had.“ 

Než jsem mohl okomentovat tento kompliment a vyjádřit své pocity ke králi Thranduilovi, Liritar se uklonila a spěchala ze dveří. Slyšel jsem jak si na chodbě píská. 

Nemohlo být pochyb: Temný hvozd vyhlásil válku Lothlórienu. 

* * *

Byla to krátce trvající válka – skončila to samé odpoledne. 

Taková slova nikdy nebyla slyšet v chodbách Posledního domáckého domu. Slova, při kterých by se i balrog červenal. Matky zakrývaly dětem uši, dívky omdlévaly a Liritar a já jsme si potřásali rukama, poplácávali se vzájemně po zádech a blahopřáli si k naší vynalézavosti. 

Spěšně jsme se vyřítili z knihovny a sbíhali po schodech tak rychle, jak mi můj stav dovoloval. Šaty za námi jen vlály, neboť bychom si nikdy neodpustili, kdybychom přišli o vymítání dámy Firinwë. 

Celý dvůr byl shromážděn v hlavní síni, když se Elrond hnal jako bouře dolů ze schodů, v každém podpaždí jednu z Firinwiných tašek a v rukách její cestovní brašny - nadával a klel jako gondorská pohraniční stráž. 

Následován byl velmi zoufalou dámou Firinwë, která lomila rukama a pokoušela se ho zastavit a také Orophinem a Rúmilem, kteří se hihňali a nesli další zavazadla. BuBu uzavíral průvod a štěkal jako blázen. 

„Elronde… prosím… Rondy!“ naříkala Firinwë, ale Elrond ani nezpomalil svůj dlouhý krok. 

„Neříkejte mi ‘Rondy‘! Ven! Ven, vy zlý duchu tuposti! Odejděte z mého domu, hned, a nevracejte se tak dlouho, dokud tady budu přebývat!“ řval a rozkopl hlavní dveře s takovou silou, že vypadly z pantů. 

„Jen jsem se pokusila udělat Poslední domácký dům ještě domáčtější, Elronde!“ kňučela, ale Elrond už vyhazoval tašky na nádvoří. 

Teď se otočil, vlasy mu létaly, oči planuly a už to nebyl moudrý Pán Imladris, ale divoký válečník a herold Vysokého krále ze starých časů. 

Vypadal, jakoby byl osm stop vysoký a dáma se scvrkla téměř do země, když na ní ukázal. V jeho hlase bylo opovržení: 

„Je mnoho pravidel, která musí náš rod následovat, zákony, které nesmí být porušeny a sliby, které musí být dodržovány. A to se nezmiňuji o přísahách. Ale v tomto domě je jeden zákon nade všechny, jehož porušení nebudu nikdy tolerovat,“ řekl a jeho tvář byla nyní jen na palec daleko od tváře vytřeštěné elfí dámy, „a ten zní: 

Nedotýkejte. Se. Mých. Náprstků!“ 

Každé slovo zdůraznil šťouchnutím prstem do jejího ramene a vztyčil své Obočí. 

Konečně se narovnal a řekl Orophinovi a Rúmilovi: „Sbalte ten nepořádek a doprovoďte jí zpátky do Lothlórienu. Vyřiďte Galadriel mé pozdravy, a kdyby měla nějaké stížnosti, může to říct stromům, protože mě to nezajímá.“ 

S tím spěchal majestátně pryč. 

„Dobře. Fajn. Vrátím se do Lothlórienu – v každém případě, mým úmyslem nebylo zůstávat mezi vámi, barbaři!“ odfrkla si dáma Firinwë. 

„BuBu, pojď ke mně, opouštíme tyhle venkovské balíky.“ 

Pes krysího vzrůstu seděl na posledním schodě a zamyšleně si ji prohlížel. 

„BuBu! Pojď k paničce!“ lákala ho. 

Pes zívnul, pak přešel na místo, kde na podlaze seděla Ostružiní, skočil děvčátku do klína, stočil se do kuličky a spokojeně vzdychnul. 

„Venkovští balíci,“ opakovala dáma Firinwë, „nic než venkovští balíci.“ 

S tím odešla. 

A za ní vybuchl spontánní potlesk nás všech. 

* * * 

~~~ Přestávka ~~~  
Orophin našel Elladana v Domě uzdravování, zrovna zaneprázdněného mícháním nějakých bylin v misce. 

Když si Elladan všiml Galadhrima, zeptal se: „Spadl jsi ze stromu? Kopnul tě kůň?“ 

Lórienský elf potřásl hlavou: „Ne, Elladane. Přišel jsem se rozloučit. Rúmil a já odjíždíme, doprovázíme paní Firinwë zpátky do Lothlórienu.“ 

„Ach,“ řekl Elladan a tušil, že to nebylo moc chytré, ale vážně nevěděl, jak vyjádřit ten náhlý pocit ztráty ze skutečnosti, že Orophin odchází.“ 

Chvíli se na sebe odvěký ochránce lesa a Elrondův nemotorný potomek jen dívali a žádný z nich nevěděl, co říct. 

Nakonec si Elladan promnul krk a zamumlal: „Doufám, že to nebude celé století, než se naše cesty zase zkříží, Orophine.“ 

Galadhrim potřásl hlavou: „Ne – brzy se vrátím. Lord Glorfindel mě požádal, abych se stal opatrovníkem jeho dědice.“ 

„Ty?“ upřel Elladan na Orophina oči jako talířky. 

„Ai, proč jsi překvapený, penneth? Byl jsem také tvůj opatrovník a tvého bratra, už jsi to zapomněl?“ 

„Ne. To jen, že... je pro mě těžké zjištění, že už nejsi můj opatrovník, Orophine,“ koktal Elladan a upustil mísu, která se na kamenné podlaze roztříštila na tisíc kousků. 

Oba se ve stejném okamžiku sehnuli dolů, aby posbírali střepy a jejich oči se setkaly. 

Elladan měl zase jeden ze svých dnů, kdy nosil dvě různé spony na svých copáncích. Orophin se tajně usmíval. Okouzlující. 

„Jestli už pro tebe nejsem opatrovník, kdo potom jsem?“ 

Elladan nabral roztomilý odstín tmavšího karmínu a hrál si se střepy, vyhýbaje se tak Orophinovu pronikavě upřenému pohledu: „Nevím, to není důležité. Prosím, zapomeň, že jsem se o tom zmínil.“ 

Orophin opatrně odložil střepy, které sesbíral, natáhl se a jemně pohladil hřbetem ruky Elladanovu tvář. Mladý elf překvapeně vzhlédl, nerozuměl tomu, co se tu dělo, ale neodtáhl se, jen s užaslým pohledem zíral na Orophinovo počínání. 

„Doufám, že jednoho dne to budeš vědět. Namärie, penneth,“ řekl Orophin, naklonil se a vtiskl měkký polibek na Elladanovo čelo. 

Pak odešel a Elladan stále seděl na podlaze a v ruce držel střepy. Pak je nedbale upustil a prsty si přejel po tváři, kde se ho Orophin dotkl, a zavřel oči. 

Dlouhou dobu Elladan jen seděl ve tmě.

* * * 

Stál jsem na balkóně a pozoroval oblohu. Schylovalo se k bouřce, větřil jsem jí ve vzduchu a cítil v mé krvi a cítil jsem ještě něco jiného – vrtění a tupou bolest v mém břiše a taky neklid. Chodil jsem tam a sem po své pracovně celé odpoledne, cítil se jako zavřené zvíře a toužil jsem po lese; chtěl jsem utéct od všech těch návštěvníků shromážděných v Imladris, kteří přišli uspokojit svou zvědavost a podívat se na „zázračného elfa“. 

Bylo horko. Nesnesitelné horko. Jak to? Měla být zima. Ale stěží jsem mohl dýchat, vzduch byl dusivý. Rozepnul jsem si límec a nová vlna bolesti mě nutila lapat po dechu. 

Slyšel jsem tlumené hlasy přicházející z velké síně, ale velmi mě rušily, chtěl jsem, ne, potřeboval jsem ticho, samotu. Znovu jsem začal přecházet, kůže mě svědila horkem, bolest stále rostla a nakonec jsem to už nemohl snést. Vzal jsem svůj modrý plášť a rychle vyklouzl ze dveří, seběhl jsem schody, které vedly k zahradě na zadní straně Posledního domáckého domu a nakonec se ocitl venku na svěžím vzduchu. 

Volal na mě. Slyšel jsem ho. Les - byl jsem jeho součástí, a když se spustily první kapky, zavřel jsem oči a zvedl tvář k obloze, přijímal jsem ten dar a touha, kterou jsem nedokázal odmítnout, mě ovládla, touha běžet, běžet na konec světa a času a ještě dál. 

* * *

Fin se vrátil večer. Trochu se opozdil, protože prohledával celou Imladris kvůli jahodám. Erestor je měl moc rád a on chtěl překvapit svého milence, který poslední dny vypadal strašně unaveně a zmoženě. 

Popravdě, Glorfindel cítil záchvěv viny, když myslel na Erestora. Věděl, že by mu měl říct o svém synovi, ale nemohl se přinutit tohle téma načít. Fin měl strach – co kdyby se Erestor rozhodl, že Glorfindel nebyl hoden stát se otcem? Co kdyby ho opustil? Vyhlídka, že by byl někdy oddělen od Erestora, byla něco, co Fin nemohl snést. Nikdy nezažil tak silný pocit, že k někomu patří, jako s Elrondovým černovlasým poradcem a možná už od počátku věděl, že Erestor je jeho pravá láska, jinak by netrávil staletí usilováním o tvrdohlavého elfa. 

Glorfindel byl překvapený, když vstoupil do jejich komnat a našel všechna okna dokořán, déšť hnaný větrem zanechal na podlaze kaluže a Erestor nebyl nikde v dohledu. Fin rychle zkontroloval všechny místnosti a zjistil, že i modrý plášť je pryč. 

Zmateně opustil pracovnu. Jestliže si Erestor vzal plášť, odešel z domu? Ale ne, to nebylo možné. Venku byla bouřka a Erestor by nikdy neohrozil jejich elfátko tím, že by šel v takovou noc ven. 

Fin prohledal dům od shora dolů a všechny přitom zburcoval. Nakonec Elrond rozeslal stráže pročesat zahrady, neboť se obával, že by Erestor mohl někde upadnout nebo omdlít, ale nebylo tam nic, žádné znamení, žádná stopa a Fin začal panikařit. Kde jen ten Erestor je? 

Touto dobou už bouře zuřila mocnou silou, ale to Fina v hledání nezastavilo. Možná někde Erestor nechal vzkaz? 

Fin se díval pod postel, na noční stolek, otočil každý papír v Erestorově pracovně, a když nemohl vzkaz najít, spěchal do knihovny, doufaje, že najde něco, co by mu napovědělo, kde Erestor je. 

Fin se hrabal ve stole, ale všechno, co našel, byly jen historické svitky a nějaké dopisy. Když za sebou uslyšel zadunění, rychle se otočil, ale neviděl nic než knihu, která spadla z police, tak pokračoval v procházení spisů. 

Buch. Spadla další kniha. 

Buch. Další. 

Buch. Buch. Buch. 

Fin stál přimražený na místě a sledoval jak v řadě jedna kniha za druhou padaly z polic jakoby je vytlačovala neviditelná ruka. Po zádech mu přeběhl pocit děsu a Fin váhavě přikročil k policím. 

Zůstala tam jen jediná kniha. 

Něco Finovi říkalo, že byl svědkem něčeho velmi mimořádného, a že tahle kniha byla moc důležitá, tak vzal starověký svazek a vypadalo to, že se v jeho rukou sám otevřel. 

Bylo to o životě a zvycích lesní zvěře. 

‘Je to jejich přirozenost. Schovávají se. Potřebují být o samotě. Proto hledají skryté místo k vyvedení svých mláďat.‘ 

Skryté místo k vyvedení svých mláďat. Samozřejmě. Erestorův předek byl příbuzný Králíka. 

Fin byl napůl šílený strachem, myšlenka, že je Erestor venku v lese sám v téhle bouřce, byla pro něho už příliš. Proběhl deštěm ke stájím, osedlal Asfalotha a okamžitě vyrazil do lesů tak rychle jak jen kůň mohl. 

Erestor byl venku a potřeboval pomoct, Fin to cítil a byl rozhodnutý zachránit svého milovaného nebo umřít námahou. 

* * *

O hodinu později musel Fin připustit, že se ztratil. Pršelo tak hustě a těžce, že stěží viděl svou ruku přímo před očima; jakoby mu těžká šedá záclona zahalovala cestu. Teplota klesla ještě víc, půda se proměnila v lepkavou blátivou hmotu a Fin ztratil orientaci. Křičel Erestorovo jméno a pomalu už ztrácel hlas, ale nepřišla žádná odpověď, nic. Finovy slzy se začaly smíchávat s deštěm. 

Byl promočený na kost, unavený a zoufalý. Erestore, drahý, milovaný Erestore, kde jsi, ptal se sám sebe zas a znovu, zatímco se pokoušel najít v lese nějaký orientační bod. Stromy, které vždy považoval za přátele a spojence, teď vypadaly nepřátelsky, jejich větve se po něm natahovaly a škrábaly ho, a když mu jedna větev utrhla rukáv u košile, dokonce si toho nevšiml. Byl poháněn jen starostí a láskou k Erestorovi.

Náhle se objevilo světlo. Fin nemohl rozeznat co to bylo, ale vypadalo to jakoby před ním tančilo světlo lucerny.

„Haló? Je tu někdo?“ křičel proti bouřce, ale odpověď nikde, jen světlo dál tančilo. 

Fin se rozhodl, že malá naděje byla lepší než žádná a sledoval světlo. Cesta před ním byla zarostlá křovím a Asfaloth už dál nemohl projít. Fin sesedl a vedl koně pod obrovský dub. 

„Netřeba, abychom se promáčeli oba, můj příteli,“ řekl a kůň přikývl. 

„Já půjdu hledat mého milovaného Erestora a ty počkáš tady, než se vrátím.“ 

Kůň zaržál a Fin následoval světlo, které před ním tančilo téměř netrpělivě, do lesa. Zdálo se, že jde celé hodiny, promáčené šaty se mu ledově lepily na kůži, ale Fin se nestaral. Všechno, na co myslel, byl Erestor, který byl někde tady venku, samotný a v nebezpečí, a strach Fina poháněl vpřed. Nevšímal si ani chladného větru, ani škrábanců od větví malých stromů a ostružinového trní. Pokračoval v chůzi, nepřestával volat Erestorovo jméno jako modlitbu a konečně se světlo zastavilo před vchodem do jeskyně napůl krytém ostružinovým keřem.

Fin se spěšně vyšplhal na malý kopec a nakonec stál v jeskyni. Kovová vůně krve visela ve vzduchu stejně jako hořký pach strachu. Malé světlo zatančilo nad tělem skrčeným v rohu, jasně zablesklo a pak zhaslo.

Fin neměl čas přemýšlet o této podivné události nebo odkud vlastně světlo přišlo, spěchal do rohu a poklekl vedle neživého těla na chladné kamenné podlaze, třásl s Erestorem a křičel na něj, ať si přestane dělat legraci, pohladil jeho tvář a políbil ho. Žádná reakce, žádný zvuk. A když se Finovy rty dotkly bledých Erestorových rtů, nakonec si uvědomil, že jeho milovaný už nedýchá.

Divoký výkřik, o kterém nevěděl, že by ho byl schopen, vylétl Finovi z úst. Byl to děsivý zvuk, který se nesl lesem až přehlušil vítr; kvílení, které děsilo nedaleká obydlí, kde zavírali okna a zamykali dveře, prosíce boha o slitování se ztracenou duší, která se venku v temné noci vyznávala ze svého žalu.

* * *

Zahrada byla krásná – dokonce víc než v mých vzpomínkách, jenže to jsem byl ještě malé elfátko, když jsem se tu naposledy procházel a ačkoli byla tahle zahrada zničená již před tisíciletími spolu se všemi dalšími krásnými a dobrými věcmi v Gondolinu, nedivil jsem se, že jsem se teď procházel po těchto známých cestách. 

Byl krásný letní den, ptáci zpívali a mírný vánek si pohrával s mými copánky. Cítil jsem se lehce a vesele a elfové, které jsem na cestě zahradou potkával, mě přátelsky a uctivě zdravili. Dobré místo, pomyslel jsem si, místo, kde nepokojná duše mohla najít trochu klidu, a klid byl všechno, co jsem teď potřeboval. 

O pár minut později jsem prošel okolo skupinky mladých elfů, kteří byli shromážděni na měkkých podložkách pod stromem. Krásný mladík měl položenou hlavu v klíně jedné sličné dívky, zatímco jiné dvě se smály a vtipkovaly s ním. Bystře a zřejmě vtipně něco poznamenal, neboť skupinka vybuchla smíchy - veselý zvuk, který se nesl vzduchem jako zvonky. 

Když mě uviděli, zamávali na mě a já jsem taky zamával a usmíval se. Ten mladý, který byl centrem pozornosti a, pokud jsem správně odhadl červenající se dívky kolem něj, také centrem přitažlivosti, ožil, když mě uviděl a kývl na mě, abych přišel blíž. 

Tak jsem sešel z cesty a kráčel svěží zelenou trávou k malé skupině. 

„Můj drahý Erestore – co tady ve jménu Elbereth děláš?“ volal mladík a nesouhlasně potřásal hlavou. 

Byl jsem překvapený a zamračil jsem se. „My se známe, mladý mistře elfe? Nepamatuji si, že bych se s tebou v minulosti setkal.“ 

Protočil oči a pak se obrátil ke svým přátelům. 

„Moji drahouškové, buďte hodné dívenky a nechte nás na chvíli o samotě, ano? Mám tu nějaké záležitosti velké důležitosti, které musím projednat s poradcem Erestorem.“ 

Tleskl rukama a dívky vstaly, trucujíce a mračíce se, naprosto neochotné pustit krásného elfa ze svých dlaní, nicméně ustoupily a odešly do nedalekého altánku. 

„Ai, ženy – nejsou ony ten nejlepší dar, kterým nás mohli Valar poctít?“ 

Na chvíli jsem si vzpomněl na dámu Firinwë a cítil šílenou touhu odporovat, ale rozhodl jsem se zůstat v klidu a když mladík poklepal na volné místo vedle sebe, elegantně jsem se posadil, všímaje si, že to byl snadný úkol, neboť má postava byla znovu drobná a štíhlá, tak jako předtím, než mě Fin proměnil v černovlasou kouli. 

Teď když jsem seděl tak blízko svého nového zvláštního přítele, dával jsem si na čas, abych si ho pozorně prohlédl. 

Byl mladý, sotva plnoletý, jak jsem se domníval, s tmavě plavými vlasy, které ledabyle držela pohromadě jednoduchá modrá sametová mašle; oblečený byl v modré košili a černých jezdeckých kalhotách. Měl velmi sličnou tvář s ušlechtilými rysy, ale to, co ho dělalo tak výjimečným, byl jas jeho očí – byly modré a vyzařovalo z nich teplo a jemnost, které celý jeho obličej rozzařovaly vnitřním světlem. 

„Kdo jsi?“ zeptal jsem se nakonec a cítil jsem se trochu nepohodlně pod jeho upřímně zkoumavým pohledem. 

Usmál se. Byl to drzý široký úsměv, který rozezněl strunu v mém srdci a někoho mi připomněl, ale nemohl jsem určit koho. 

„Ai, omlouvám se za své chování – zapomněl jsem, že jsme ještě nebyli vhodně představeni. Jmenuji se Luinil. Slyšel jsi o mě?“ 

Díval se na mě v očekávání a já jsem pročesal své vzpomínky na jména. Luinil… ano, někdo to jméno jednou zmínil, ale kdo? A v jaké souvislosti? Ať jsem dělal, co jsem dělal, nemohl jsem si vzpomenout. 

Luinil pokrčil rameny: „Chápu – no, měl jsem to vědět. Ada nikdy nebyl moc upovídaný, když došlo na osobní záležitosti.“

„Ada?“ opakoval jsem s tázavým pohledem. 

„Glorfindel,“ dodal trochu netrpělivě. 

Glorfindel? ADA? Zíral jsem na mladého elfa s otevřenou pusou a během pár vteřin všechny malé kusy skládanky zapadly do sebe. Tak tohle bylo Glorfindelovo tajemství – měl syna ve svém bývalém životě! Ale proč ten byl tady? A proč mi to Fin nikdy neřekl? 

Luinil mi věnoval další z jeho odzbrojujících úsměvů, velice připomínajících Fina, jak jsem si teď uvědomil a položil se na záda. 

„Ai, je toho tolik co říct a tak málo času. Podívej, nechoďme okolo horké kaše, Erestore; ty tady nemáš být. Ještě nepřišel tvůj čas, stejně jako nepřišel čas pro adu, když se rozhodl ukončit svůj život a pustil se do souboje s tím balrogem. Proto byl poslán zpět a proto se teď také ty musíš vrátit ke svému životu.“ 

„Rozhodl se ukončit svůj život?“ zeptal jsem se, touhle dobou kompletně zmatený. 

Luinil se znovu posadil a pažemi si objal kolena.   
„Na někoho tak bystrého, jsi trochu pomalý v chápání, Erestore. Tak tady je ve stručnosti celý příběh: Byla válka. Já jsem chtěl jít, nana odmítla. Otravoval jsem adu celé týdny, než se nakonec vzdal a vzal mě s sebou. Udělal to, protože byl pyšný a těšil se z pomyšlení na boj po mém boku. Bohužel jsem byl zabit. Ada se obviňoval z mé smrti, má matka ho opustila a nakonec se rozhodl ukončit své trápení tím, že se vrhl na toho balroga. Velmi hrdinské – ale napadlo někdy někoho z vás, jak nepravděpodobné bylo, že by byl JEDEN balrog schopen zabít velkého Glorfindela, když TŘI balrogové nezvládali vyřídit strýčka Ectheliona, který, se vší úctou, byl jen zpola takový bojovník jako ada?“ 

Hlava se mi točila. Bylo toho příliš na pochopení a já jsem si zakryl oči dlaněmi a cítil jsem, že se blíží bolest hlavy. 

Ale Luinil ještě neskončil: „Erestore – možná si myslíš, že tohle místo je ráj, a že tu nalezneš mír, ale to se mýlíš. Je tady nuda. A já to musím vědět – trávil jsem tu poslední tisíciletí. Viděl jsem adu, jak se žení a zase rozvádí, trpěl jsem jeho aférkami a manželstvími s prostoduchými tanečnicemi, vypočítavými vdovami a panovačnými dámami, a seděl jsem tady a doufal, že snad, jednoho dne, se objeví někdo, kdo dokáže, aby se jeho oči znovu smály.“ 

Natáhl se a vložil svou ruku do mé: „Ty, drahý Erestore, jsi to dokázal. Nemáte nic společného, lezete si vzájemně na nervy, bez ustání se hádáte, ale je zřejmé, že se velice milujete. A když jsi učinil přítrž jeho plánům na vy dětského pokoje do růžova, věděl jsem, že je pro mě konečně bezpečné se vrátit.“ 

Postavil jsem se.  
„Počkat. Je toho na mě moc. Je to ten nejpodivnější sen, co jsem kdy měl. Co myslíš tím ‘návratem‘?“ 

Luinil znovu zavrtěl hlavou a jeho tvář získala výraz pečlivé udržované trpělivosti, který rodiče nasazují na pomalu se učící elfátko.   
„Erestore, ty jsi velmi inteligentní elf, tak prosím tě mysli: právě teď stojíš v zahradách Gondolinu, který byl zničen před tisíciletími. Mluvíš se synem svého milence, který byl zabit ve velké bitvě v Prvním věku. K jakému logickému závěru dojdeš?“ 

Jen jsem bezmocně pokrčil rameny. 

Luinil si povzdechl, vstal, položil ruce na má ramena a chytil mé oči v intenzivním upřeném pohledu: „Ty nesníš, můj drahý Erestore.“ 

Ne? 

„Jsi mrtvý.“ 

* * *

Fin venku slyšel kvílení větru, který hnal těžké proudy deště lesem, ale necítil žádné štípání chladu ani tvrdost kamene, na kterém klečel. Cítil jen tu zdrcující, všepohlcující bolest ve svém srdci. Houpal Erestorovo bezvládné tělo ve svém náručí snad celou věčnost, hladil kůži svého milovaného a cítil jak ztrácí teplo, viděl tmavě hnědé oči, které vždy jiskřily v hněvu či vášni, jak pohasínají, jako když plíseň pohlcuje ostružiny. Líbal propadlé líce, šeptal Erestorovo jméno zas a znovu, prosil, křičel a vyzýval Mandose, aby ho také zavolal, ale žádný hlas se neozval v odpověď. Jen vítr ustavičně kvílel…

* * *

“Mrtvý?“ 

Potřásl jsem hlavou. Zvláštní sen. Rozhodně byl čas se probudit. 

„Ai, mrtvý. To znamená: Být pryč. Zesnout. Pominout. Nebýt naživu. To zna…“

„Ano, děkuji. Chápu to.“ 

Luinil se usmíval. 

„Ne, to si nemyslím. Podívej: neměl bys tady být. Měl bys být zpátky na Ardě, proklínat mého otce za to, do jakých problémů tě dostal, nazývat ho všemožnými jmény, které by slušní elfové neměli znát, a ne být tady a mluvit se mnou. 

Teda, nechápej mě špatně – ohromně si užívám povídání s tebou, jako s mým budoucím otcem a vůbec, ale teď se musíš vrátit, Erestore. Protože jestli ne, tak srdce mého ady pukne a moje fëa by se nemohla vrátit do života – a s prominutím– než muset strávit další tisíciletí ve společnosti Gil-galada snícího o Elrondovi, to raději půjdu dobrovolně do Mordoru.“ 

Vrátit se? 

Zpátky domů. 

Zpátky k Finovi. 

Fin. 

Luinil vtiskl cudný polibek na mou tvář. 

„Tak už běž, Erestore a doufám, že mi odpustíš nepořádek v knihovně. Ada je někdy trochu pomalejší v chápání.“ 

Opět jsem byl zachvácen tmou. 

* * *

"Fine?"

Glorfindel nereagoval, když slyšel slabé zašeptání svého jména a sváděl to na vlastní představivost. Přitiskl si Erestorovo tělo blíž k sobě, jako by ho chránil před chladem, ačkoliv Erestor už nikdy nemohl pocítit zimu nebo bolest, nebo rozkoš, nebo Finovu lásku. Fin tiskl motýlí polibky na zašpiněné vlasy, jeho ruce hladily Erestorovy paže a mocný elfí pán vypadal jako maličké elfátko svírající hadrovou panenku. 

„Nemůžu… dýchat… příliš pevně… pitomče.“ 

Fin zíral na Erestora, který k němu vzhlížel a syknul, když další vlna bolesti mučila jeho tělo. 

„Ty… žiješ,“ řekl Fin, možná ne nejpoetičtější věc, kterou by měl v momentě jako tento říct, ale bylo to to nejlepší, s čím mohl přijít. 

„Samozřejmě, že žiju, co sis myslel!“ protlačil Erestor přes sevřené zuby, „usnul jsem a měl jsem hrozně zvláštní sen. Ale kde jsi byl, já jsem na tebe čekal!“ 

Fin spolkl hroudu ve svém krku a pokusil se o lehčí tón: „Ai, odpusť mi, zlatíčko, ale trhal jsem květiny a zapomněl jsem na čas.“ 

„To jsi celý ty – já tady trpím bolestmi - hroznými, příšernými bolestmi, to musím dodat - plodím ovoce tvých beder a ty trháš květiny!“ 

Fin políbil Erestora a nikdy v minulosti Prvorozených nebylo sladšího polibku, to je jisté. 

„Můj drahý, tak rád bych teď s tebou diskutoval o mých oddechových činnostech, ale myslím, že máme po ruce mnohem důležitější povinnosti.“ 

S tím Glorfindel Erestora jemně nadzdvihl, sroloval svůj plášť a podložil jím Erestorovu hlavu. 

„Slibuji ti, že příště tu budu včas,“ řekl a vysvlékal Erestora z jeho oděvu. 

„Příště?!?“ ječel Erestor a praštil pěstí do Finovy paže, pak zasténal pod novou vlnou bolesti. 

„Nebude žádné příště, u Valar!“ 

„Jaká škoda,“ povzdechl si Fin, „tolik jsem doufal ve dvojčata.“ 

* * *

Déšť ustal, vítr si sbalil svou výbavu a vrátil se do svých komnat a Fin seděl v jeskyni a opíral se o zeď. Erestor, pevně zabalený ve svém modrém plášti, byl chován na Finově klíně, vyčerpaný a spící. V jeho náručí byl malý uzlíček, který se hýbal a občas vydával tiché kňouravé zvuky. 

Fin se díval na svého miláčka a na jejich novorozeného syna a jasné modré oči zíraly nahoru na něj z pod chumáče tmavých vlasů. Fin plakal, ale tentokrát to byly slzy radosti, a když se drobná ručička vynořila z toho, co bývalo Finovou oblíbenou modrou košilí, nabídl jí ukazováček a děťátko se natáhlo pro prst a pevně ho drželo. 

Venku si ranní slunce prorazilo cestu skrz mraky, jasné sluneční světlo zaplavilo jeskyni, a zahnalo poslední temné stíny noci. 

„No podívej se na to, Estoreli – takové krásné ráno a tvůj druhý ada ještě spí. Ai, ale my ho ještě jednou necháme vyspat, souhlasíš?“ 

Estorel, který jen díky Erestorovým hlasitým protestům unikl osudu být nazýván Glorestor nebo Erfindel, vydal souhlasné brouknutí a na malý okamžik si Fin myslel, že na něj dítě mrklo. 

Ale to, samozřejmě, nebylo nic než představivost. 

* * *

(Téměř) konec…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Hej! A co se stalo s Elrondem? A s Elladanem a Orophinem? Je dáma Firinwë pryč navždy? A skřeti?“
> 
> Ai moji milí – omlouvám se. Neznepokojujte se – vždycky je pokračování – Mladí a nezeskřetovatělí neodpočívají… jen prozatím.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámky autorky: Je to hotové, jupí! 
> 
> První poděkování směřuje k Magické kryse, mé báječné betě, Múze a inspiraci a ke všem těm laskavým duším, které si našly čas na odezvu, aby mě povzbudily a podělily se se mnou o své zkušenosti z těhotenství a porodu. Teď musím být ten nejlépe informovaný elf, pokud jde o elfí děti. 
> 
> Speciální zmínka patří praštěnému houfu z „Elf on a Shelf“, který inspiroval mnoho částí tohoto příběhu včetně Elrondovy sbírky náprstků a některých jmen, o kterých se Erestor a Glorfindel dohadovali. 
> 
> Děkuji vám, Veet, Liritar a Eldanorien, že jste mi dovolili udělat z vás Elfy-Sue. Doufám, že můžete žít s výsledkem :o) Králík a Ostružiní patří celí Magické kryse a já jsem se snažila zacházet s nimi s péčí. 
> 
> Poté, co můj mozek zkolaboval při vymýšlení jména pro Erestorova a Glorfindelova syna, znak místní lékárny mi padl do oka, když jsem čekala na autobus – „Estorel“. Někdy najdete inspiraci tam, kde jí nehledáte.
> 
> Ano, pokračování bude, zabývající se potížemi, kterými procházejí novopečení rodiče, ale hlavní pozornost bude soustředěna na Elladana a Orophina. Šťastný konec je zaručený. 
> 
> Tak zase příště!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poněkud zdlouhavé, ale veskrze zajímavé poznámky překladatelky:
> 
> Proč je Elrond heroldem Vysokého krále? Malá lekce z historie Ardy:
> 
> Za časů Beleriandu, země, která ležela na severozápadě Středozemě, Turgon, Velekrál Noldor (elfů, kteří se jako první na výzvu Valar vrátili do Valinoru), vybudoval skryté město Gondolin. 
> 
> Když se o něm doslech nepřítel Melkor, vyslal svou armádu, aby město zničili. Město bránili Turgonovi náčelníci Glorfindel z Domu Zlatého květu a Ecthelion od Fontány, ale oba padli v soubojích s balrogy - Ecthelion s Pánem balrogů Gothmogem na králově náměstí a Glorfindel se i s balrogem zřítil ze skalní věže do propasti. 
> 
> Město bylo zničeno, elfové uprchli a Turgon byl zabit. Tak vláda přešla na jeho synovce Ereiniona zvaného Gil-galad a byl to poslední Velekrál Noldor ve Středozemi.
> 
> Nakonec, po válce Valar s Melkorem, kdy se země třásla a pukala, se Beleriand potopil do moře a na souši zůstaly jen Ered Luin, Modré hory, v nichž moře vytvořilo trhlinu a z té vznikl záliv Luny, kde se nachází Šedé přístavy. 
> 
> Tam na severu Středozemě, v zálivu Luny, žil Gil-galad, než se vydal do Bitvy posledního spojenectví, kde padl po boku svého věrného herolda Elronda. Ve Středozemi byl znám jako "Vysoký král elfů na Západě".
> 
> Tak proto je Elrond heroldem Vysokého krále.
> 
> A ještě malý rodokmen:
> 
> Fingon (bratr Turgona)  
> I   
> Gil-galadTurgon (bratr Fingona)  
> I   
> Idril + Tuor  
> I  
> Eärendil + Elwing  
> I  
> Elrond a Elros 
> 
> Gil-galad je v podstatě Elrondův praprabratranec.
> 
> A Toblero je známá pijácká hra. Kdo umí anglicky (i ten kdo neumí), může se podívat sem:
> 
> http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/tablero.html .  
>  Přibližně je to něco jako dáma, akorát místo kamenů má hráč štamprle s alkoholem.
> 
> Howg!


	7. Epilog - Pohádka o Glorfincimprcamprovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …tak jak ji vyprávěl Erestor svému novorozenému synovi Estorelovi.
> 
> Název "Příběhy nany husy" vychází z "pohádek matky husy", což je sbírka klasických dětských pohádek a říkadel.

„Tak podívej, Fine: čtení pohádek na dobrou noc _nezničí_ tvou pověst, ať už je ta pověst jakákoli. Byl jsem vzhůru celou minulou noc, protože Estorel brečel, tak bys mu teď aspoň mohl přečíst tu pohádku.“   
  
„Já nemůžu číst pohádky. Jsem válečník, ne vypravěč.“  
  
„Ha! To říká elf, jehož balrog se zvětší pokaždé, když opakuje historku o jeho skolení!“   
  
„Číst pohádky na dobrou noc je ženská práce.“   
  
„Co prosím?!?“   
  
„Uh - polož tu láhev, drahý, mohl bys zranit elfátko.“   
  
„Jediná dětinská osoba, která bude brzo zraněná, jsi ty, Fine. Teď vezmi Příběhy nany husy a přečti Estorelovi jeho pohádku na dobrou noc nebo tady budeme mít potíže.“   
  
„Podívej - nemůžeš tu pohádku přečíst _ty_ \- a já budu poslouchat, abych věděl, jak se to správně dělá?“   
  
„Když budu já číst dneska, budeš ty číst zítra?“   
  
„Slibuju.“   
  
„Můžu ti věřit?“   
  
„Musím na to odpovídat?“   
  
„Radši ne. Vezmi dítě, ujisti se, že ho neupustíš a já vám přečtu **  
  
  
Pohádku o Glorfincimprcamprovi**   
  
  
Bylo nebylo, kdysi dávno pracovala u mocného a moudrého elfího pána poradkyně z Lothlórienu. Nazvěme ho Elrond a jí Firinwë, to se dá snadno zapamatovat.   
  
Firinwë byla velmi krásná, ale zdaleka ne nejjasnější svíce na lustru a byla také velmi, velmi lenivá. Zatímco ostatní hlídali hranice, lovili vrrky nebo psali básně, ona jen seděla u okna od úsvitu do soumraku, česala si vlasy a zahálela.   
  
Po nějakém čase byl elfí pán tímhle přístupem opravdu unaven a nařídil jí oprašovat jeho sbírku náprstků nejméně třikrát týdně, aby tak přispěla k udržování domácnosti.   
  
Firinwë tedy šla do Gil-galadovy Pamětní síně, jak jí bylo přikázáno, jenže… když nakonec stála před skleněnou skříní s péřovou prachovkou, strávila všechen čas prohlížením si svého odrazu ve skle, a tak když jí pán Elrond přišel večer zkontrolovat, žádný z jeho náprstků nebyl oprášen, avšak Firinwë mezitím stihla vyzkoušet pět různých barev na rty a čtyři nové účesy.   
  
Je zbytečné říkat, že pán Elrond se velmi zlobil.   
  
Povytáhl své hrozivé Obočí a zahřměl: „Firinwë, ty darebnice líná! Neoprášila jsi ani jeden jediný náprstek!“   
  
Ale Firinwë jen zívala a mávala rukou, neboť lak na nehty („Ostružinová rosa“, Mauburz z Roklinky) ještě úplně nezaschl.  
  
Pán byl rozzuřený a jako trest jí zamkl do malé tmavé místnosti, kde v koši čekalo pět liber žabích nohou na naložení s octem a cibulí.   
  
„Firinwë,“ řekl, „až se sem zítra vrátím, očekávám, že cibule bude nakrájená a žabí nohy naložené ve sklenicích.“   
  
Pak zamkl dveře a nechal Firinwë tam.   
  
„Ai, Elbereth,“ povzdechla si Firinwë, „jak naložím tyhle žabí nohy, abych si nezničila svou manikúru!“   
  
Nejdřív se podívala na žabí nohy, pak na své nehty a dala se do breku.   
  
„Bééé, není nikdo, kdo by mi pomohl?“   
  
Firinwë brečela a brečela, věda, že pán Elrond jí pošle do Temného hvozdu počítat skřety na příštích pár století, jestliže nesplní svůj úkol.   
  
„Oh,“ vzlykala, „dala bych cokoliv za pomoc!“   
  
V místnosti se jasně zablesklo a před Firinwë se z ničeho nic zjevil výjimečně pohledný a okouzlující elf s dlouhými černými vlasy. „Můžu ti pomoci, Firinwë! Nezoufej! Naložím žabí nohy za tebe, jako že jsem žabonoží expert, ale na oplátku jsi mi zavázána!“ řekl.   
  
Firinwë by slíbila cokoliv, takže přikývla a ŠUUUUUUUP! všechny žabí nohy byly naloženy (s cibulí) a úhledně naskládané ve sklenicích.   
  
Ráno byl pán Elrond velmi potěšený, když viděl, že byl úkol splněn, a protože si myslel, že konečně našel způsob, jak přimět dámu Firinwë k běžné práci, nařídil jí tentokrát naložit vrrčí jazyky.   
  
Firinwë znovu brečela, protože jestli existovalo něco nechutnějšího než žabí nohy, byly to vrrčí jazyky. Ale po chvíli se znovu objevil pohledný elf a nabízel svou pomoc.   
  
„Naložím za tebe i ty vrrčí jazyky, paní Firinwë, ale jsi mi zavázána, nezapomeň na to!“   
  
Přikývla a ŠUUUUUUUP! všechny vrčí jazyky byly naloženy.   
  
U Elbereth, pán Elrond byl v té nejlepší náladě a za odměnu dal Firinwë krásný šperk, takzvanou ‘Večernici‘ (52karátů, zatraceně drahá, Cartieriel z Roklinky), rodinnou památku.   
  
„Můžeš si tento drahokam nechat, když do zítra naložíš i tyhle pavoučí čumáčky,“ řekl a opustil ji.   
  
Oh, jak Firinwë naříkala a brečela - velmi toužila nechat si Večernici, protože se skvěle hodila k jejím novým šatům, ale jak by mohla do zítra zvládnou splnit úkol?   
  
Nebudete překvapeni, když uslyšíte, že výjimečně pohledný elf opět přispěchal na pomoc.   
  
„Paní Firinwë, můžu ti pomoci - ale za odměnu chci ten tvůj pěkný plášť, však víš, ten sametově černý s tmavě zeleným hedvábným lemováním, protože to by byl ten správný dárek k mým narozeninám a mnohem vkusnější než ta červená pletená čepice s rolničkami, kterou jsem dostal minulý rok od mého miláčka.“   
  
Ačkoliv Firinwë neměla v nejmenším úmyslu loučit se se svým pláštěm, souhlasila a ŠUUUUUUUP! - práce byla hotova.   
  
„Zítra, paní Firinwë, si přijdu pro tvůj plášť, nebo - udělejme naši dohodu trochu zajímavější - uhodneš-li mé jméno, budeme vyrovnáni.“   
  
S tím zmizel, zanechávaje za sebou okouzlující vůni borovice a santalového dřeva.   
  
Tu noc Firinwë vyklouzla ze svého pokoje a procházela chodby Posledního domáckého domu v zoufalství.   
  
„Ai! Ai!“ bědovala a tiskla si ruce, „jak bych někdy mohla uhodnout jméno toho elfa?“   
  
Mířila do kuchyně posilnit se sklenkou miruvoru, když v tom zaslechla tlumené hlasy. Připlížila se k přístěnku na smetáky a spatřila tajemného elfa, jak mluví a směje se na neobyčejně atraktivního správce Pána Roklinky.   
  
„Ai, má lásko,“ říkal zrovna černovlasý elf, „ona nikdy neuhádne, že mé jméno je Glorfincimprcampr! A teď pojď ke mně, můj milovaný, protože já velmi dychtím po tvých sladkých polibcích!“   
  
Vášnivě se políbili a Firinwë spěšně ustoupila do svých komnat, když správcova ruka začala pátrat pod košilí tajemného elfa, neboť tohle je pohádka a měla by být vhodná pro všechny, i pro malá elfátka.   
  
Když se rozbřesklo ráno, tmavovlasý elf se objevil v pokoji Firinwë.   
  
„Ai, paní Firinwë, je čas odevzdat plášť!“ culil se a potřásal obočím, které nebylo tak děsivé jako Obočí pána Elronda, ale i tak bylo dost působivé.   
  
„Počkejte vteřinku,“ řekla, „když uhádnu vaše jméno, necháte mě být a já si můžu nechat plášť.“   
  
Pokrčil rameny a stále se usmíval.   
  
„Dobře tedy. Jaké je mé jméno?“   
  
„Glorfincimprcampr!!!“ zvolala Firinwë vítězně a smála se.   
  
Elf zívl.   
  
„Oh - ne, je mi líto, to je špatně. Plášť, prosím.“   
  
„Co? Co? Co?“ koktala Firinwë. „Říkal jste, že vaše jméno je Glorfincimprcampr! Já jsem to slyšela!“   
  
„Já? Nikdy.“   
  
„Ano, říkal jste to!“   
  
„Ne, neříkal.“   
  
„Říkal!“   
  
„Neříkal.“   
  
„Říkal! Říkal! Říkal!“   
  
„Máš svědky?“ zeptal se a Firinwë vypadala zmateně.   
  
„Svědky? Na co bych potřebovala svědky?“   
  
Elf chytil Firinwë kolem pasu a vyhodil ji z okna. S velkým potěšením sledoval jak přistála v kachním rybníku pod oknem.   
  
Mával na ni a bavil se pohledem na žábu, která jí seděla na hlavě.   
  
„Tohle tě naučí neházet mlsné oči na mého manžela!“   
  
S tím se vrátil do kuchyně, na rtech šťastnou melodii, posadil se a usrkl ze sklenky miruvoru. A tak on a neobyčejně atraktivní blonďatý elfí pán žili šťastně a spokojeně až na věky…“  
  
***  
  
„Trochu mi dělá starosti směr, kterým se ubírá výchova našeho syna, drahý.“   
  
„Měl bys odnést Estorela do kolébky, už usnul.“   
  
„Erestore?“   
  
„Ano, lásko?“   
  
„Myslel jsem si, že červená pletená čepice s rolničkami by na tobě vypadala roztomile.“


End file.
